Nueve Meses
by Annita Kyoyama
Summary: Nueve meses es una eternidad para Yoh y Anna que esperan a su primogenito..¡Epilogo! Creian que no iba a ver. ¡¡Reviews kudasai!
1. Default Chapter

~*Nueve Meses*~  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama ^-^  
  
Prologo  
  
~*El tiempo no ah pasado en vano por la cuidad de Fumbari-oka, donde esta el hogar de la Familia Asakura-Kyoyama....Era un lindo fin de semana,en el que, visitas venian,visitas van, tazas de té, limpieza general, gritos de sorpresa seguidos por ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.....~*  
  
- QUE...QUE?!!!!-  
  
~*Yoh solo pudo echarse para atras unos pasados y evito a duras penas la caida de espaldas...*~  
  
- Quisieras gritar mas fuerte para que TODOS escucharan?!-  
  
- Que....estas que.......?-dijo Yoh tratando de calmarse.  
  
- Embaraza, preñada, encinta..quieres mas sinonimos para que entiendas?-  
  
~*La mirada de Yoh estaba perdida,en shock,por asi decirlo,gotas de sudor caigan por su frente pero aun asi no movia un centimetro su cuerpo..Anna empezaba a irritarse por la falta de sentido comun,cualquiera esposo abrazaria su mujer de felicidad y ...todas esas cursilerias que no le agradaban pero al menos queria una reaccion mas..comun*~  
  
- Yoh.....estas en este mundo?...por dios!-  
  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-  
  
- Por los Grandes Espiritus! Por que gritas asi?! Me vas a destruir los timpanos y de paso perder al bebe del susto!!-  
  
- Es...que...como paso?...digo..eso...- Al pobre shaman todavia le parecia increible aquella noticia.  
  
- Quieres que te cuente cada paso?-pregunto la joven sonrojada  
  
-..NO..no me refiero a eso...ah...^^U desde cuando lo sabes?-  
  
- Ayer me acaban de avisar..y?-  
  
- Quieres decir que voy a tener ....un...un...un...hijo?-  
  
- Si cabeza de Chorlito!-  
  
- UN HIJO!!-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Comentarios de Annita ^_^*~  
  
Muchos lectores ya se imaginaran de que se trata este fic ¿verdad?.Pues este fic en cuanto se me vino la idea a la mente (en una ABURRIDA reunion familiar -_-) , le eche un poco de cabeza y me decidi por escribirlo.  
  
"Nueve Meses", lo llame asi por que el embarazo dura 9 meses (quien no se daria cuenta?-_-)...  
  
Kotoshi: Que Ilustre -_-  
  
Ak:¬¬ . Gracias a todos por dejar un tiempo de su TAN agitada e interesante vida para leer este pequeño prologo..  
  
Kotoshi: Dudo que su vida sea TAN interesante,ya que estan aqui leyendo tus estupidos fic´s...  
  
Ak: Mas respeto ¬¬  
  
Kotoshi: Despidete..-_-  
  
Ak: Adios y dejen reviews  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Capitulo 1

~*Nueve Meses*~  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama ^-^  
  
Capitulo 1: "Con esa persona"  
  
~*Un nuevo dia se asomaba por las ventanas de la pension,Yoh como todos los dias, tenia un rico y apetitoso desayuno en la mesa.*~  
  
- GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-desde adentro el baño  
  
- Anna..estas bien? te sientes mal?-pregunto inocentemente Yoh desde afuera del baño  
  
- COMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO?-  
  
- Mal?^^-  
  
- QUE CLASE DE HOMBRE INCON-GUAHHHHHHHHH!- El sermon de la rubia fue interrumpida por otro estrepitoso vomito.  
  
- Anna..quieres que llame a un doctor?- pregunto Yoh ahora mas que preocupado  
  
- No es necesario, ya me siento mejor..- dijo al Itako saliendo del baño,limpiandose la boca con un pedazo de papel higienico.  
  
- Bueno.^^ Ya que te sientes mejor, no quieres bajar a desayunar? prepare un rico tepanyaki con extra racion de...  
  
- YOH!!!- se alcanzo escuchar a Anna entrando nuevamente al baño.  
  
- Dije algo malo?Anna?-  
  
~*Anna reposaba en su futon con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y un aire acondicionado que habia sido un regalo de recien casados.*~  
  
- Te sientes un poco mejor?-  
  
- Un poco...mejor...-  
  
- Te ves muy palida.-  
  
- De ese color tengo la piel¬¬-  
  
- Si pero..no tan palida-  
  
- Oi ruidos abajo, ¿tenemos visitas?-  
  
- Si. Hace unas horas acaba de llegar Horo-horo, Tamao, Ren, Pilika, Manta y Fausto.^^-  
  
- Que oportunos-  
  
- Si te incomoda,puedo decirles que se vayan.-  
  
- Claro que me incomodan pero dejalos; mala plaga,nunca muere. Por cierto dile a Fausto que suba,quiero que me haga una revision-  
  
- Le dire de inmediato que suba-  
  
~*El chico cerro silenciosamente la puerta y dandole una tierna sonrisa a Anna. Esta se sonrojo un poco pero aun asi no le tomo mucha importancia. Yoh bajaba felizmente las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido para no fastidiar a Anna,pero sus precauciones de no hacer irritar a Anna se fueron por los suelos cuando una gran pelea se llevaba a cabo en la sala*~  
  
- Ren eres un verdadero fastidio!-  
  
- Tu haz de ser la novena maravilla del mundo-  
  
- Novena? No seria octava,solo hay 7 en el mundo-  
  
- Ya lo se, Crees que estoy estupido..?-  
  
- No descarto ese hecho..-  
  
- Pues no! no soy estupido y te lo probare!...Las maravillas del mundo son: Las piramides de Gizeh en Egipto,Los jardines colgantes de Babilonia,La estatua criselefantina de Zeus,El templo de Artemisa en Éfeso, El mausoleo de Halicarnaso,El coloso de Rodas y El Faro de Alejandría...  
  
- Que listo es señorito!-expreso un chibi Bason haciendo a Ren tomar una vanidosa actitud.  
  
- Muy bien Eistend-dijo con cierta ironia- Pero aun asi las cuentas no salen,tu dijsites que eran ocho y solo mencionastes 7!!!!!!...- extra limito en gritar Horo  
  
- Buena observacion pero estupida,por que YO SOY la octava maravilla del mundo!-  
  
- Que desgra-  
  
- Chicos,chicos dejen de pelear. Anna se siente un poco mal y no quiero que hagan ruido^^U-  
  
- Esta bien-omitieron en unisolo Ren y Horo.  
  
- Y como se siente la señorita Anna?-pregunto Tamao  
  
- Un poco mareada y con nauseas,pero ya se siente un poco mejor.-  
  
- No vine solamente ah ver como estaba Anna, QUIERO COMER!-  
  
~* Todos ignoraron la peticion de Horo-horo y siguieron con su platica*~  
  
- Por cierto Fausto,^^U Anna quiere que subas para que la revises-  
  
- Subire de inmediato-  
  
- Y la comida?-  
  
- Oye Yoh, y que crees que sea?-  
  
- Que sea que, Pilika?-  
  
- Mi comida.¬¬-  
  
- El bebe. Que crees que sea, niña o niño?  
  
- Si quieren mi opinion,preferiria un niño,ya que seria mas adecuado que una mujer para ser el primogenito de la Familia Asakura- Ren dio su sabia opinion.  
  
- No deberia de menos preciar a las mujeres,joven Ren. Ademas seria adorable tener a una niña...^^- se ilusiono Tamao con aquel pensamiento.  
  
- Tengo hambre..T-T-  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo con Tamao, una niña seria menos molesto que un niño-  
  
~* El pico de Ren crecio junto con sus ojos,en un notable coraje*~  
  
- Los hombres son mejores que las mujeres!-  
  
- No es cierto!  
  
- Que si!  
  
- Que no!  
  
- Que si!  
  
- Que no!  
  
- Que si!  
  
- Que no!  
  
- Que si!  
  
- Las mujeres son mejores, porque pueden hacer cosas que los hombres no pueden!-  
  
  
  
- Ah si? como que?!!  
  
- Comida..ToT  
  
~* La ainu acortaba mas la distancia entre ella y Ren, Pilika miraba sensualmente a Ren y juntaba su cara con la de el; El pobre de Ren se sonrojaba ferozmente y entre mas se acercaba Pilika mas nervioso estaba*~  
  
- Quieres que te diga que..?- Pilika paso sensuamente su dedo indice pasando por todo el torso del joven chino hasta llegar a sus labios y acariciarlos tentadoramente.  
  
- Esta bien. Entiendo pero alejate de mi!- Ren aventaba a Pilika de su sitio.   
  
- Gane...-dijo Pilika con aires de superioridad  
  
~* Mientras en un rincon yacia un Horo totalmente olvidado y hambriento,con varias cascaditas en los ojos. Junto a el se encontraba Ren en la misma situacion patetica pero sin hambre*~  
  
- Tu hermana es peor que tu.Me gano sin siquiera pelear..ToT-  
  
- Y me lo dices a mi. Yo la conosco mas que tu. Es una bruja-  
  
- Si TTTToTTTT  
  
~* Pilika interrumpio la conversacion de los jovenes con unos fuertes almohadazos en la cabeza*~  
  
- No haz contestado mi pregunta Yoh-recordo inmediatamente Pilika  
  
- ^^ No lo eh pensado..creo que estaria bien..pues..no se-  
  
~*Caida de espaldas*~  
  
- Pero Joven Yoh, no le gustaria tener una niña?..-  
  
- No,mejor un niño..-interurmpio Ren  
  
- Mejor una niña que se pareciera a Anna..-  
  
- No Hermana! Imaginate otra Anna! que sufrimiento ToT Mejor un niño n_n-  
  
- No me lleves la contraria-  
  
- Que necia eres!-  
  
- Yo creo que a la Srta. Anna le gustaria mas una niña,asi la podria entrenar para que fuera una Itako como ella-  
  
- Lo que dice Tamao tiene razon-  
  
- Que NO Pilika! que tienes en el cerebro? nada?-exclamo un Ren  
  
- Tu no te metas, chino maldito!-  
  
- QUE?!Chino Maldito?!  
  
- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA,que perfecta descripcion Pilika! HAHAHAHAHA!-  
  
- Tu cierra el pico!-  
  
- Chicos?-  
  
~* Los mencionados solo voltearon hacia donde estaba Yoh el cual tenia MUCHAS gotas en al cabeza*~  
  
- No griten. Anna se molestara.-  
  
- Mejor sirveles algo para que coman-dijo Manta el cual habia sido completamente ignorado  
  
- Manta! desde cuando estas ahi?..-  
  
- No te preocupes..u_u siempre me dejan olvidado..-  
  
-^^ No te desanimes Manta. Chicos vengan a la mesa para servirles algo de comer-  
  
~* Los gritos y peleas cesaron,asi mismo desaparecieron dejando un camino de polvo que llevaba a la cocina*~  
  
- Yo tambien ire-  
  
- Si Manta. Yo subire con Anna y en un momento bajo a darles de comer-  
  
- No te tardes mucho que pueden desesperarse-  
  
- jijiji-  
  
~* En la habitacion de la Itako, Fausto ya habia terminado con la revision de Anna y esta ya estaba incorporada y sobre todo muy bien descansada*~  
  
- Ya me siento mejor, dormir me hizo bien-  
  
- Normalmente las nauseas y el vomito son temporales,cada vez que te sientas mal llamame-  
  
- Si quieres puedes quedarte en la Pension como huesped,asi para ti no sera mucha molestia ir y venir-  
  
- Muchas gracias por tu oferta pero, creo que no deberia-  
  
- Por que?-  
  
- No quisiera invadir su espacio personal- mostro una sonrisa picara y llena de diversion  
  
- N-no nos molesta- la Itako mostro un leve sonrojo y movio la cabeza desaprobadoramente  
  
- Anna tiene razon,puedes quedarte si asi lo deseas- el joven de cabellos castaños entraba animadamente a la habitacion.  
  
- Si ese es el caso, esta bien, me quedare. Ahora los dejo solos-  
  
~*Fausto salio de la habitacion dejando solos a la joven pareja. Anna estaba todavia sentada en el futon mirando hacia otro lado. Yoh se acerco hacia su esposa y se sento de cuclillas enfrente de esta*~  
  
- Te sientes mejor?-  
  
- Si-  
  
- Ahora si me aceptaras la comida que te eh preparado?-  
  
- Yoh?-  
  
- Dime..-pregunto el shaman con una gran sonrisa y algo de sonrojo  
  
- Queria decirte...que....yo.......-  
  
- Si??-  
  
- Quiero pedirte algo..-  
  
- Lo que quieras. Yo te lo cumplire cueste lo que cueste-  
  
- Bien....Pues quiero dos cosas..-  
  
- Dimelas...-  
  
- La primera es:....SI NO LES DICES A LA BOLA DE DESGRACIADOS QUE ESTA ABAJO, QUE SI NO SE CALLAN, YO MISMA HARE QUE SU MUERTE SEA LENTA,MUY LENTA,Y MUY, MUY DOLOROSA!!-  
  
~* Caida de espaldas*~  
  
- Jijijiji. Esta bien.Yo se los hare saber. Y la segunda?^^U-  
  
- Quiero comer pastel de coco-  
  
- Pastel de coco?-  
  
- Como oistes-  
  
- Pero..a ti no te gusta el coco-  
  
- ¬¬*-  
  
- ^^U-  
  
~* Anna junto sus manos contra su cara y empezo a sollozar un poco*~  
  
- No tienes consideracion. No te pido nada y ahora que quiero un trozo de pastel de coco, tu me lo niegas-  
  
- No llores^^UuuuuuuU  
  
- Como quieres que este despues de la gran falta que haz cometido? Es el primer antojo que tengo y no puedes cumplirlo. Yo Anna Asakura, la esposa del Shaman King, embarazada y desprotegida, que hare?-sus sollozos se hacia mas fuertes  
  
- No llores, no llores. Ahora mismo tendras tu pastel de coco.-  
  
- Pero rapido- volvio a su actitud fria.  
  
- Si Anna, enseguida te lo traigo-  
  
~* Yoh salio rapidamente de la habitacion y rodo practicamente por las escaleras. Abajo Manta habia salido a buscar a su amigo, las cosas en al cocina no estaban muy bien que digamos.*~  
  
- Que bueno que te veo Yoh. Los chicos estan desesperados. A donde vas?-  
  
- A la tienda por pastel de coco..- se detuvo a ponerse su abrigo y ponerse desesperado.  
  
- Pastel de coco? Para?-  
  
- Es que Anna quiere pastel de coco....-  
  
- YOH! Y MI PASTEL DE COCO?!- Anna grito desde el segundo piso percatandose de que el shaman todavia no salia por su encargo.  
  
- Ya voy Anna!. Me tengo que ir Manta. Entreten a los muchachos un poco mas hasta que yo...-  
  
- YOH!!-nuevamente era Anna desesperada  
  
- Ya voy!!-  
  
~* Yoh desaparecio en el horizonte a todo lo que daban sus pies*~  
  
- Ahora que hare? u_u-  
  
- MANTA! LIMPIA LA COCINA Y EL RECIBIDOR-  
  
- Como digas Anna..."Por que tuve que preguntar?"u_u-  
  
~* Mientras en la cocina*~  
  
- Tengo mucha hambre ToT-  
  
- Ya madura quieres?!chica de pelo azul!-  
  
- Que madure? el que debe madurar es otro!-  
  
- Asi ningun chico se fijara en ti-  
  
- Irrespetuoso! Tu ni siquiera haz tenido ni una sola novia! apuesto a que tampoco sabes besar!-  
  
- Quieres ver..?- Ren agarro a Pilika de los hombros y la acerco a el  
  
- Que..que vas a hacer..?-  
  
- Nada-dijo soltandola bruscamente  
  
- Desgraciado-  
  
~* Fuertes golpes fueron implantados en la cara de Ren, por parte de Pilika y Horo*~  
  
- Por que me pegaste Horo?!@_@**  
  
- Por quererte propasar con mi hermana¬¬-  
  
- Joven Horo, dejelos son jovenes ademas estan enamorados-  
  
- NO ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS- Gritaron en unisolo Ren y Pilika  
  
- Pero el amor es tan lindo! No lo cree joven Horo?-  
  
- Ah--ah--si Tamao lo que tu digas n//n-  
  
-¬¬ como te conviene-  
  
- Como te gusta ¬¬**-  
  
- Pilika! que cosas dices! eso no es cierto!!  
  
- Chicos, Yoh dijo que se tardara un poco en venir a darles de comer pero que no se desesperen-  
  
- A donde fue Manta?- pregunto Horo visiblemente tratando de cambiar el tema  
  
- Por pastel de coco.^^u-  
  
- Entonces comeremos pastel de coco!!!!-  
  
- Te equivocas Horo, el pastel es para Anna-  
  
- Para esa bruja?¬¬-  
  
- Si..es decir no! Anna no es una bruja..^^U"espero no haya escuchado"-  
  
-MANTA- Nuevamente era Anna- AHORA POR TU FALTA DE RESPETO LIMPIARAS LOS BAÑOS  
  
- SI Anna u_u...¬¬ lo ves Horo, por tu culpa estoy rompiendome la espalda-  
  
- Yo no dije nada^^-  
  
~* Yoh no habia tardado casi nada en ir a la tienda. Antes de subir a la habitacion de Anna con el "PEQUEÑO" pastel tenia que pasar a la cocina por unos platos y un tenedor. Al entrar Horo rapidamente reacciono y empezo a corretearlo por toda la cocina*~  
  
- Horo! No! El pastel es para Anna!  
  
- DAME!!DAME!!DAME!!-  
  
- ALEJATE HORO! VAS A HACER QUE ME CAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAA-  
  
~*CRASH*~  
  
~*Yoh cayo con la cara en el pastel, Horo lo quito y comio lo que habia quedado de aquel pastel de coco. El pobre de Yoh quedo con toda la cara llena de betún de coco y cascaditas en los ojos*~  
  
~* No pudo mas,que subir y darle una buena explicacion a Anna. Bien..era el momento decisivo, recorrio la puerta ocultando su cara ahora llena todavia de betun*~  
  
~* La Itako noto que algo andaba mal,asi que se levanto y giro bruscamente a Yoh al cual le aparecieron varias gotas de nervios con la mirada ruda de la sacerdotiza*~  
  
- Que bueno que llegas. Y mi pastel?-  
  
- Ah..el pastel..cual pastel?-  
  
- YOH! MI PASTEL DE COCO! DONDE ESTA?!!  
  
- Es que dejame explicarte..entre a la cocina con el pastel por unos platos y tenedores, Horo en cuanto me vio me empezo a corretear y me cai, por eso tengo toda la cara embarrada de betun de coco ToT-  
  
~* Anna miro con furia a Yoh, se acerco a tal vez darle unos buenos golpes pero en vez de eso..*~  
  
- Entonces, dada la explicacion, empezare a comer de mi pastel de coco-  
  
- Pero Anna no hay pastel de....- Yoh fue rapidamente interrumpido.  
  
~* Anna se comia el betun de la cara de Yoh a besos, asi mismo este la imito. Los dos saborearon del rico pastel de coco*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~* Comentarios de Annita ^_^ *~  
  
Que rico pastel! yo tambien quiero comer! ^-^ Espero les haya gustado este capitulo fue muy divertido escribirlo y gracias a todos por sus animos.  
  
En este capitulo puse mucho romanticismo para mi pareja favorita y esa pareja no sera la unica que tenga momentos asi...  
  
Se preguntaran por que no aparece el molesto de mi espiritu Kotoshi,pero el se fue de vacaciones y no me llevo T-T. Juro que lo hare sufrir cuando regrese -_-*  
  
Y por si no lo notaron, ME ENCANTA EL PASTEL DE COCO!! Especialmente si esta en la cara de Yoh..^_^  
  
~*Reviews*~  
  
~*Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne*~  
  
Gracias!Mil gracias por tu mensaje.Espero sigas el fic hasta el final  
  
  
  
~*Juri-San*~  
  
Gracias por leer el fic y aqui esta el esperado capitulo!   
  
~*anna15*~  
  
En el prologo se vio que yoh no estaba muy feliz con la noticia pero espero que entiendan que es un poco inocente. Ademas en este capitulo hubo mas romanticismo y en el siguiente habra mas.  
  
~*yahg-tao*~  
  
Me alaga que digas quue el fic estara bueno si yo lo escribo..MUCHAS GRACIAS!! ^///^  
  
Sigue leyendo!!  
  
~*Xris*~   
  
Hola!!  
  
No es que Yoh sea insencible solo que para el es increible que vaya a tener un hijo de el y Anna,cuando debio de pensarlo cuando estaban en la cama creando a ese pequeño pedasito de dulzura:...Hanna-chan ..si tuviera un hijo seria como el  
  
Gracias por leer el fic   
  
~*Ale-chan*~  
  
^_^ No le entendi a eso de psicologia infantil pero igual gracias por tu mensaje y por leer el fic.   
  
~*Nanase Oikawa CLAMP*~  
  
Gracias por dejar un mensaje y leer el fic. El fic se llama asi por que,como ya lo habian explicado pasan nueve meses para que Anna tenga el hijo de Yoh...Hanna-chan! ese niño es un amor..  
  
~*Fin de reviews*~  
  
POR LOS GRANDES Y SUPREMOS ESPITITUS!!NUNCA habia recibido tantos review y ams con un pedazito de capi  
  
Estoy muy feli ^3^  
  
Por cierto en cada capitulo pasara alrededor de un mes..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Capitulo 2

~*Nueve Meses*~  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama ^-^  
  
Capitulo 2: "Recuerdos de una tierna boda"  
  
~*Yoh limpiaba acostumbradamente el piso de abajo,nunca se cansaba de eso,o al menos, eso era lo que el deseaba creer*~  
  
- Te falta mucho?-  
  
- No Anna,solo lavar los platos,limpiar la duela de la sala y empezar con la comida-  
  
~*Aunque ella no lo mostraba, queria correr a abrazarlo, a sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sus fuertes brazos protegiendola y mas que nada,o mejor dicho,para ella era todo, estar cerca de el,compartir sus penas y alegrias, su tranquilidad y aungustia,para ella era todo estar cerca de el. Anna se paro de donde estaba sentada y fue directamente hasta donde estaba Yoh,el gentilmente pregunto..*~  
  
- Quieres algo?-  
  
- Dejame ayudarte-  
  
~*Yoh no creia lo que habia escuchado,por mucho que Anna fuera fria y cruel con el, Yoh la amaba,la queria mas que a su vida.*~  
  
- No Anna-  
  
- Por que no?-  
  
- No quiero que te esfuerzes,mejor descansa-  
  
- No obstante...luces cansado-  
  
- Jijiji. No, yo no estoy cansado-  
  
- Aprecio mucho lo que haces,creeme-  
  
- Lo se Anna, por eso me encanta hacerlo-  
  
~*La Itako recargo su cabeza en el torso de el, Yoh la encerro en un tierno abrazo y al tenerla tan cerca, no pudo evitarlo, aunque ya lo habia hecho millones de veces siempre tenia el mismo nerviosismo. Anna estaba en las mismas situaciones, no se atrevia a besarlo, en el fondo era bastante timida,pero,ahora el hecho de que ella tuviera un hijo de el en su vientre no cambiaba mucho las cosas pero las hacias mejores.*~  
  
~*Antes de juntar sus labios contra los de ella, tenia que hacerlo,decir algo que en verdad sentia*~  
  
- Anna..Te amo-  
  
- Yoh...yo..-  
  
~*Anna no dudaba de sus sentimientos,ella se lo iba a confesar todo pero algo hizo que no pudo seguir con su confesion*~  
  
- Joven Yoh! Srta. Anna! ya llegamos-  
  
- Shh! dejalos,ahora deben de estar muy acaramelados-  
  
- Srta. Pilika! la escucharan-  
  
~*Ambos se separon bruscamente y fueron al recibidor de inmediato*~  
  
- Mira ahi estan-  
  
- A donde fueron?-  
  
- Tome srta. Anna- La rosada le dio un voluminoso paquete a Anna.  
  
- Que es esto?-  
  
- Han estado TAN ocupados que olvidaron por completo pasar por sus fotografias-  
  
- Es cierto! Lo habia olvidado por completo-  
  
- Cuales fotos Anna?-  
  
- Las de nuestra boda, cuales mas?-  
  
- Tomaron fotografias?-  
  
- Si.¬¬ Dejame decirte que tu posastes en muchas de ellas-  
  
- Ire a hacer té,para ver las fotos todos-  
  
- Vamos a la sala-  
  
~*Los presentes fueron directamente a la sala, no abrieron hasta que llego Tamao con unas cuantas tazas de té y pequeñas galletas*~  
  
- Ya podemos verlas?-  
  
- Calmate Pilika. Dejame lo abro..ya esta...veamos-  
  
~*.........................*~  
  
- Que es esto??!!-  
  
- Que pasa Anna?-  
  
- En esta foto sale...Horo...en esta tambien...tambien en esta...Que demonios...no habra una foto donde no salga Horo?!-  
  
- Me las dejan ver srta. Anna? n//n-  
  
- ¬¬ u_u Te las regalo...-  
  
- Muchas gracias!!n/////n-  
  
~*Yoh tomo las demas fotos que estaban a un lado de Anna. Se detuvo a mirar una de ellas cuidadosamente.. en ella salian el y Anna. Estaban saliendo de la Iglesia cuando se las tomaron, el se veia muy feliz aunque lo ocultaba con sus tontas risitas,luego se detuvo a ver a Anna,ella tambien se veia feliz,ya que en su rostro se dibujaba una leve pero encantadora sonrisa....*~  
  
- Yoh que ves?-pregunto la Itako acercandose a el que parecia embobado con aquella foto.  
  
- Solo una foto Annita-  
  
- Annita?-  
  
- No te gusta que te llame asi?-  
  
- No es eso,me encanta que me digas Annita pero lo que me extraña es que hace mucho que no me llamabas asi-  
  
- Como ahora se que te gusta, siempre te llamare Annita-  
  
~*Pero de pronto, tener visitas era una molestia*~  
  
- Oigan,no estan solos ¬¬-  
  
- Sra.Pilika! por que los interrumpio? se ponia tan romantico!!-  
  
- ¬¬ Ya vieron las demas fotos?-  
  
- Ya acabamos de ver estas,toma-  
  
~* Pilika le paso las demas fotos,la primera que estaba a su vista era cuando ella e Yoh,bailaban en su fiesta. Ella lucia muy bien con su vestido blanco y acabados en lilas, en la foto,casi no se distinguia pero ella estaba sonrojada al tener a Yoh tocando su cintura y bailando por todo el salon, en ese momento recordo,recordo bellos momentos....*~  
  
~* Flash Back*~  
  
- Felicidades!! Felicidades!!  
  
~*Los familiares y amigos mas allegados a la joven pareja no dejaban de gritar una y otra vez la misma frase, a ellos no les molestaba, solo los avergonzaba un poco. Despues de la ceremonia religiosa todos lo presentes se dirijieron hacia la pequeña reunion que se llevaria a cabo en la Mansion Asakura*~  
  
~*El lugar era grande, varias mesas fueron colocadas en el patio trasero para recibir a los invitados, enfrente de ellas habia una mesa mas grande y llena de adornos florales grandes y magestuosos,por deducion esa era la mesa que ocuparian los novios y sus padres*~  
  
~*Casi todos los invitados habian llegado,solo faltaban los novios,los cuales no tardaron mucho en llegar, a su prescencia aplaudieron efusivamente los invitados. Los novios tomaron asiento*~  
  
~*No se habian dirijido la palabra desde que se encontraron en la Iglesia.......Mientras la fiesta tomaba un ritmo mas energico, uno de ellos quiso romper el hielo*~  
  
- Que bonito arreglaron el jardin, no lo crees? ^_^-  
  
- Eso parece- comento indiferente  
  
- Esto parecia tan lejano...yo lo veia asi, tu no?-  
  
- Para mi no hay mucha diferencia, cuando eramos prometidos viviamos juntos, te ponia a entrenar, ibas por las compras, tus amigos....- la rubia fue corregida inmediantamente por el chico.  
  
- 'Nuestros' amigos..-enfasis en nuestros..-  
  
- 'Nuestros amigos' venian y se sentian como Juan en su casa, que diferencia pueda haber entre antes y ahora..-  
  
- Una muy grande..^_^- el joven afirmo con mucha seguridad  
  
- Ah si? Y cual?..-  
  
- Que 'TU' eres, por fin, mi esposa..- estrecho su mano con la de ella  
  
~*La rubia tardo en reaccionar ante la muestra notoria de amor de su pareja...*~  
  
- No creo que eso te deba importar..-solto su mano con subito movimiento  
  
- Tienes razon..no me debe mucho que importar..- entre enojado y triste se retiro de la compañia de la rubia y se dirijio hacia el interior de la Mansion.  
  
~*Cuando lo vio alejarse,supo, a dolor de su corazon, que habia hecho mal en despreciar la primera muestra de cariño que recibia de el...*~  
  
~*Finish to Flash Back*~  
  
- En que piensas?-pregunto el shaman acercandose a ella  
  
- Solo...solo..solo...-  
  
- Solo que?-pregunto el con insistencia  
  
- Solo que..me veia gorda con este vestido- dijo con voz de reproche  
  
- Anna..tu te ves bonita con todo lo que te pones..^_^'-  
  
- Que bueno que dices eso, por que si hubieras dicho lo contrario te hubiera golpeado-  
  
- Cres que no lo se?.jijijiji^_^''-  
  
- ¬_¬- fuerte golpe propinado en al cara del shaman- Irrespetuoso ¬_¬*-  
  
- ^_^U jijiji(TT-TT*me dolio mucho*)-  
  
- Ve por los albumes que estan vacios en nuestra habitacion Yoh..-  
  
- Si. Enseguida vengo^_^-  
  
~*Yoh se acerco enfrente del pequeño mueble que tenia en su habitacion,la de el y Anna. Abrio el primer cajon y saco dos libros donde se guardaban las fotografias, al sacarlos rapidamente una foto cayo de ella,la reconocio inmediatamente. Nervioso la tomo del suelo y la puso contra su pecho*~  
  
- Anna me matara si alguien ve esta foto ToT- se dirijio a la puerta y la cerro,luego las ventanas e hizo lo mismo- Ahora si! Nadie podra ver la foto mientras yo la veo ^_^'-  
  
~*Flash Back*~  
  
~*Yoh se sento en el piso de una de las habitaciones de su antigua casa*~  
  
- No se por que es asi - el shaman se tendio en el piso - Yo solo queria expresarle lo feliz que estaba por que me case con ella...-  
  
- Lo siento- se oyo en la habitacion  
  
- Anna!- Yoh se levanto con asombro  
  
- Siento lo que hice haya afuera-  
  
- Por que eres asi conmigo?-pregunto mientras mostraba una expresion de melancolia  
  
- No..yo...no...- no podia seguir hablando,era demasiado doloroso escuchar que la persona a la que amaba no la aceptaba como era. Sin decir mas estaba saliendo de la habitacion..  
  
- Espera!- la rubia volteo a ver a su esposo- No te eh pedido que te vayas..-  
  
- Tu no,pero no quiero estar aqui si me vas a juzgar..-  
  
- No te eh conocido lo suficiente como para juzgarte,por eso quiero conocerte mas...-fue interumpido a mitad de la oracion  
  
- Si me llegaras a conocer mas, me juzgarias aun peor que ahora!!-  
  
- Yo jamas podria juzgarte-  
  
~*Anna permanecio en silencio, sin dar respuesta o seguir comentando*~  
  
- Quieres saber por que?-  
  
- No- respondio con brusquedad  
  
- Aunque no quieras te lo dire..- sus ojos atraian mil recuerdos- Como podria juzgar a una persona que me ah apoyado en todo, que ah sido una gran fortaleza espiritual, y mas aun, la persona que es mi esposa y que pienso, quiero, anhelo, pasar todo el reso de mi vida con ella.-  
  
- Contigo....-  
  
- ....por siempre...- termino de decir el con gran sonrisa  
  
~*Yoh se levanto y beso,por primera vez a Anna. Primero con delicadeza y timidamente,poco a poco fue con mas dulzura. Anna correspondio a ese beso tal como Yoh lo hacia..Pero por esas casualidades de la vida, Horo- horo pasaba por ahi con su camara de fotos instantaneas y al ver ese impactante momento, no hizo otra cosa mas que......tomar una foto.......*~  
  
~*Un flash cego temporalmente a la joven pareja*~  
  
- Vaya, vaya que tenemos aqui...Yoh y Anna besandose...Jajajaja, nadie lo va a creer...-  
  
~*Dos miradas asesinas miraron duramente al ainu*~  
  
- Oigan chicos,solo era broma, por que me miran asi?, por que se me acercan con esa mirada de "te mato, por que te mato"...es mi imaginacion o quieren gol...- fuerte contusion en la cabeza fue adquirida por Horo debido a su gran y metiche bocota.  
  
- Con ese golpe no recordara nada ^_^-  
  
- Creo que me quedare con esto-dijo mientras sacaba la foto de la camara.  
  
- Me la dejas ver?-  
  
- Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir: NADIE, NADIE, POR ALGUNA RAZON DEBE VER O SABER DE ESTA FOTO, ENTENDIDO? SI MI ORDEN NO ES ACATADA SERAS 'TU' EL QUE NO RECORDARA NADA CON LOS GOLPES QUE TE DARE!! -con voz mas calmada- me entiendes?-  
  
- ._. si.., que bueno que hablamos como personas civilizadas-  
  
~*Finish to Flash Back*~  
  
- Que tanto haces alla arriba! -grito Anna desde el primer piso  
  
- Ya bajo!!-miro la foto-Creo que ya me quede mucho tiempo,la guardare en el cajon por si las dudas.  
  
~* Esa tarde, los dos habian experimentado un momento de nostalgia para recordar aquellos precisos momentos que nunca olvidarian, ya que eran los mas preciados en estos instantes..*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Comentarios de Annita ^_^*~  
  
Hola de nuevo! Aqui esta este segundo capitulo. Casi todo el capitulo se trato de nuestra pareja preferida, creo que por eso tiene que ser Romance/Humor en el summary.En este capitulo quise abarcar un poco sobre la boda de Yoh y Anna.  
  
Kotoshi: A mi no me haz mencionado!!  
  
Ak: Que?! si yo soy la autora. Se te subieron los humos ahora que te fuistes de vacaciones,sinverguenza.;al rato vas a querer tu propia seccion!!  
  
Kotoshi: No seria mala idea: "La seccion de Kotoshi-san"*-*  
  
Ak: -_- Si, tendras tu seccion cuando Horo-horo deje de comer para siempre,o cuando Silver deje de decir que todo lo que pasa es por las decisiones de los "GRANDES ESPIRITUS"..  
  
Kotoshi: Mala..  
  
Ak: Alguien quiere un espiritu?, yo les puedo vender el mio por 13 pesos y unas mentas..  
  
Kotoshi: Yo no valgo eso..  
  
Ak: Tienes razon u_u ^_^ 5 pesos y 2 mentas,es mi ultima oferta!!  
  
Kotoshi: Grrrr-_- -  
  
~*Reviews*~  
  
~*Xris*~  
  
Es por eso que se me ocurrio al idea de hacer un fic donde le pusieran atencion a todos esos pequeños detalles del embarazo. Ultimamente, al escribir este fic me ah dado el "Instinto Maternal" -bueno eso dice mi madre- y me imagino lo hermoso que seria estar embarazada y mas de Yoh-kun..Gracias por tu mensaje.  
  
~*Juri-san*~  
  
Te aseguro que sera largo, Anna y su antojos raros -_-. Gracias por dejar un mensaje.  
  
~*ei-chan*~  
  
Gracias. Siempre veo en todos mis fic´s que dejas mensaje y en especial,muchas gracias por leerlos.  
  
~*Ale-chan*~  
  
Yo a lo que me referia del pastel de coco era...-me remontare a como se me ocurrio la idea el antojo del pastel-...Pues mis papas llegaron con pay y pastel con betun de coco y me encanto ese pastel que se me ocurrio esa idea, en verdad no era que fuera un pastel de coco si no un pastel con betun de coco,creo que debi aclarar..OYE! Dejame un poco de ese pastel de coco en la cara del sexy de Hao-sama y de Yoh-kun. Creo que Anna con el embarazo le vino lo que tu dices "psicosis" pero yo lo definiria mejor como: "psicosis pre-parto en el que te vienen cambios de humor y gustos raros y en el cual,todos ambsolutamente todos,deben obedecerte"...-que nombre tan largo-..^-^  
  
~*Hana Asakura y Annis Kyouyama*~  
  
Anna estuvo un poco OOC al final por que,deben comprenderla a ella y a mi: pobre de Anna, cambios de humor y temperamento en el embarazo y a mi por que soy una fiel otaku de esa pareja y me encantan este tipo de escenitas..Gracias por tus animos.  
  
~*Nanase Oikawa CLAMP*~  
  
Hanna-chan existe asi como la frase "Por los grandes espiritus". Yo me acabo de enterar recientemente- hace como un mes- de este hecho,hasta tengo una foto de el en mi compu,se ve tan lindo, tiene el mismo cabello despeinado de Yoh pero rubio y su estupida y encantadora sonrisa..aunque el nombre me sorprendio y no vino al caso ya que Hanna se parece a la union del nombre de Anna con el de Hao y eso te deja muchas dudas. Espero ver pronto un manga donde salga el,pero por mientras me conformo con la foto..  
  
~*anna15*~  
  
OH! DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU por tus miles de alagos y claro que habra mas romance mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho de los mcuho mucho mucho ROMANCE -ya dije que va a haber mas romance si no es asi..VA A VER MAS ROMANCE- Genial! a mi tambien me gusto esa parte en la que Anna se comia ese pastel..espero que me invite a su baby-show para comer rico pastel de coco.  
  
~*Marineneko*~  
  
Lo se,es verdaderamente PERTURBADOR e ATERRADOR....Va a haber muchas parejas entre ellas RenxPilika y HoroxTamao creo que nadie se dio cuenta de eso...y creo que tambien RyuxManta..Ay no pobrecito, entiendo que es enano,cabezon y nerd pero tampoco es para joderlo tan feo..Y gracias por tu menasje..  
  
P.D: Lo de manta y ryu era bromo ¿eh?  
  
~*Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne*~  
  
A ti tambien muchas gracias por leer todos mis fic´s al igual que:ei-chan,anna15,Marineneko y Ale-chan -si me olvide de alguien gomen nasai pero no eh dormido lo suficiente-. Gracias por leer este fic.  
  
~*Seinko*~  
  
Me invitas a comer pastel de coco con Horo?..gracias por tu apoyo en dejar un mensaje y claro que va a haber MUCHO YxA lo eh mencionado miles de veces pero no lo puedo evitar: ES UNA DE MIS PAREJAS FAVORITAS..ciertamente..^_^  
  
~*Fin de Reviews*~  
  
Gracias a todos por leer mi fic y este capitulo se lo dedico en especial a una de mis mejores amigas que por ahora no nos vemos, solo le quiero decir que:...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias Chaides-san por ser mi amiga!!!!!!!  
  
Aunque no sepas mucho de Shaman king sabes que yo estoy ahi para guiarte a la luz*-* -metaforicamente-  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Capitulo 3

~*Nueve Meses*~  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama ^-^  
  
Capitulo 3: "Vamos de compras"  
  
~*Tres meses habian pasado ya, casi todo era normal en la Pension, pero hoy, Yoh y su bolsillo iban a sufrir mas que de costumbre*~  
  
- Se nos hace tarde. Muevete-  
  
- Ya voy Anna. A donde vamos?-  
  
- Al centro comercial-  
  
- Para que? La despensa esta llena-  
  
- Lo se. Pero necesitamos comprar cosas para el bebe-  
  
- Cosas?-  
  
- Si. Como los pañales, la cuna, las cobijas, todo para bañar al bebe, etc.-  
  
- Ah-  
  
- No te quedes ahi parado. Vamonos-  
  
- Si Anna-  
  
~* Paseaban por cada tienda parandose en cada aparador donde veian cosas de bebes, en algunas ocasiones entraban pero no compraban nada, Anna buscaba cosas que fueran dignas de su hijo*~  
  
- Anna...hemos paseado toda la tarde por el centro comercial..vamos a comer..-  
  
- Tienes razon, yo te esperare en aquella fuente-  
  
- Bien, quieres algo?-  
  
- Si. Se me antojan...-  
  
- ^_^U*Oh no, si de antojos se trata, Anna es inigualable*  
  
- Que quisiste decir?-  
  
- Que a ti se te antojan las cosas mas sabrosas que pueda haber-  
  
- Mas te vale. Quiero que me traigas un trozo de pizza hawaina y en vez de piña quiero naranja...-  
  
- Naranja? Anna la pizza es hawaina si tiene piña-  
  
- Que tiene de malo, se me antoja la pizza con NARANJA ,que no se nota que es tu hijo?-  
  
- jijijiji^_^'Y que quieres de tomar?-  
  
- Soda de NARANJA-  
  
- ^_^Uu Ok. no me tardo-  
  
- Espera-  
  
- Quieres algo mas?-  
  
- Si de camino a la pizeria te encuentras con un puesto de frutas, me traes una bolsa de naranjas con chile-  
  
~*Caida de espaldas*~  
  
- De una cosa podre estar seguro. Con tanta vitamina C nunca se resfriara-  
  
- Anna, Yoh!!!-  
  
~* Para su GRAN SORPRESA las personas que les gritaban eran nada mas y nada menos que..*~  
  
- Abuelo, Abuela! que hacen aqui?-  
  
- Veniamos a comprar algun regalo para el futuro Asakura que esta en camino y los vimos-dijo la sra. Kino  
  
- Ah.^_^'-  
  
- Sr.Yomhei, sensei, que gusto verlos- Anna hizo una pequeña referencia  
  
- Anna estas divina, mira nada mas, ya eres toda una mujer-  
  
- Muchas gracias sensei-  
  
- Parece que Yoh te ah alimentado muy bien, te ves muy sana-dijo Yomhei haciendo que Kino le diera un fuerte bastonazo en la cara.  
  
- No seas pervertido Yomhei, es nuestra nuera, ten mas respeto-  
  
- Lo decia de la manera inocente Kino, no tenias por que pegarme @_@-  
  
- Olvidalo-  
  
- Abuelos, les traigo algo de comer?-  
  
- Que pidio mi alumna?- expreso Kino acomodandose las gafas.  
  
- Anna pidio pizza Hawaina pero en vez de piña, quiere naranja ^_^''-  
  
- NARANJA- Ambos ojos se abrieron dando paso a enormes gotas en su frente.  
  
~*Anna miro asesinamente a Yoh por hacer que sus 'suegros' pensaran que ella estaba loca la pedir esa pizza con naranja. Yoh literalmente temblaba de miedo..*~  
  
- N-no tiene nada de malo, a mi me gusta con naranja ^_^'''''''- dijo Yoh tratando de no hacer quedar mal a Anna.  
  
- Si es asi, nos traes lo mismo- dijo Kino recobrando la postura y acomodando nuevamente sus gafas que habian quedado metaforicamente en el piso depues de aquella escena.  
  
- Pero yo no quiero pizza con naranja -__- - Yomhei reto a Kino  
  
- JAJAJAJAA...callate...-otro fuerte bastonaso para Yomhei.  
  
- Enseguida vengo-  
  
~* Yoh se retiro. Anna y los abuelos de Yoh se sentaron en una de las mesas cerca de la fuente. Ahi,para Anna empezo la conversacion mas vergonzosa de toda su vida...*~  
  
- Y bien Anna..-empezo a decir Kino-..por lo que veo no sea han portado bien estos meses-termino de decir con una de esas sonrisas de oreja a oreja  
  
~*Anna palidecio mas si se puede, sabia perfectamente a lo que se referia, ella , Yoh..y ahora el hecho de que estaba embarazada! era muy obvio el proceso que debio pasar para que quedara asi.*~  
  
- Sensei!...-exclamo azorada la joven.  
  
- No te preocupes..jajajaja..solo lo decia para ver como reaccionabas, pero no era para que te exaltaras-  
  
~*Anna suspiro aliviada, por un momento creyo que iba hablar de su intimididad con su sensei*~  
  
- Donde se estan hospedando?-  
  
- Acabamos de llegar hace unas horas pero preferimos venir aqui para comprar un presente para nuestro futuro bisnieto y luego dirijirnos a la pension en la que viven-esta vez la persona que hablo fue Yomhei.  
  
- Eso significa que se quedaran en la pension?-  
  
- Si,por unos dias- Kino miro a Anna que parecia entre enojada/avergonzada- Espero que no afectemos SUS planes..-  
  
- No como cree. Pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran-  
  
- De que hablan..?- Interrumpio Yoh dejando la comida en la mesa y repartiendola.  
  
- Tus abuelos se quedaran unos dias en la pension con nosotros- le respondio calmadamente a Anna.  
  
- ^_^ Ah si..? Me parece bien-   
  
- Si es asi, sientate a comer-  
  
- Si Annita-  
  
~*Al terminar de comer, los abuelos de Yoh pasearon un poco mas con ellos y luego se adelantaron a llegar a la pension. Anna e Yoh tenian, todavia, muchas cosas que comprar*~  
  
- Esto es lo ultimo! u_u- exclamo Yoh cansado.  
  
- Bien, creo que tienes razon- Anna miraba la montaña de cosas que Yoh practicamente cargaba.  
  
- Vamonos a casa..ya no puedo mas..- dijo con dificultad mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.  
  
- Hay que pedir un taxi para que nos lleve-  
  
- ...A-anna...-  
  
- Que?-  
  
- Me temo que nos tendremos que ir a pie u_u-con cara de derrotado  
  
- Ah no señor! Yo no pienso irme caminando de aqui a la pension y menos en las condiciones en que estoy. Vamos a pedir un taxi y ya!-  
  
- Pero Anna, no tengo dinero para el taxi, te lo acabastes todo-  
  
- Irresponsable, deberias de traer dinero extra por algun inconveniente-  
  
- Crees que no lo pense? El dinero extra fue a parar en una tienda donde venden chocolates.-  
  
- Y por que demonios compras chocolastes?!-  
  
- Me dijistes que te comprara chocolates¬¬-  
  
- Ah- exclamo cansada- Si no hay mas remedio creo que tendre que...pedir que nos lleven..-  
  
- Me parece buena idea-  
  
- Que bueno que te gusta por que tu seras el que pedira que nos lleven.-  
  
- Pero tu dijistes que...-  
  
- Iras y punto de la discusion!!-  
  
- E-esta bien!-  
  
~*Yoh se paro a un lado de la carretera e hizo una señal con su dedo pulgar pidiendo algo asi como "aventon" pero nadie se paraba*~  
  
- Muevete! Esta empezando a hacer mucho frio- tiritio Anna.  
  
- Nadie quiere llevanos Anna u_u-  
  
~*Anna miro descepcionada a Yoh y entonces supo que tenia que tomar esta situacion en sus manos, si quieres algo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo tu mismo*~  
  
- Quitate, yo lo hare-  
  
- Pero Anna..^_^UuUuUu-  
  
~*Anna se paro en el lugar donde con anterioridad estaba Yoh. Al igual que el, Anna hizo una señal con su dedo y al instante miles de carros se pararon enfrente de ella*¨~  
  
- Lo ves, era tan facil- dijo con ironia la rubia  
  
- Si, ya lo veo ^_^'-  
  
~*Subieron a una comioneta los paquetes y enseguida ellos se subieron. El chofer los llevo hasta la pension Asakura y hasta se bajo a ayudar con los paquetes. En la pension.....*~  
  
- Tardaron mucho en llegar- dijo Kino tomando té  
  
- Tuvimos algunos problemas con el transporte-  
  
- Ya veo Anna-  
  
- Preparare sus habitaciones..-  
  
- No te preocupes querida, ya me encarge de eso, ustedes vayanse a descansar-  
  
~*Nuevamente colores subian y bajaban en las caras de Yoh y Anna, Kino sonrio y despues dijo..*~  
  
- Recuerden que tienen visitas, no pueden hacer algo indebido-  
  
- Ah...^//^UuUu No abuela, como crees?.-  
  
- Buenas noches- dijo Anna subiendo a su habitacion.  
  
- Buenas noches abuela- Yoh subia a alcanzar a Anna.  
  
- Vaya, vaya.Parece que hoy nos tendremos que dormir temprano , no Yomhei?  
  
- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-  
  
- No te duermas en la sala..-triple bastonazo.  
  
- ¬_¬-  
  
~*En la habitacion de arriba, todo permanecia silencio, Anna se cambiaba de ropa e Yoh pues miraba para otra parte...*~  
  
- Que haces?..-pregunto Anna quitandose la blusa.  
  
- N-nada Anna- tartamudeo sonrojado Yoh, quien sin querer la habia visto de reojo cuando le hablo.  
  
- Ya veo-dijo aburrida.  
  
~*Anna ya se habia puesto la yukata y preparaba el futon en el que ella sola dormiria, Yoh noto esto..*~  
  
- Que haces?-  
  
- Que no ves? Preparo el futon en donde dormire-dijo acostandose.  
  
- Hoy no vas a dormir conmigo?-  
  
- No creo que sea muy adecuado, ya que tenemos visitas de tu familia en la pension.-  
  
- Pero no tiene nada de malo-  
  
- Ten un poco de descencia-  
  
- Pero yo quiero que duermas conmigo..- termino de decir sonrojandose mucho.  
  
- E-esta bien- tartamudeo- Pero no se te ocurra andar de travieso.-  
  
- YUPI!!-  
  
~*Los dos estaban muy acurrucados en el mismo futon, cuando Yoh paso su brazo alrededor de Anna*~  
  
- YOH! No me abrazes!!-  
  
- No es nada malo, que no te puedo abrazar?-  
  
~*La voz suplicante del shaman derroto instantaneamente a Anna, tampoco es que ella haya puesto mucho de su parte para evitarlo*~  
  
- Te lo pasare por esta vez, pero no tolerare otra cosa similar a es...-  
  
~*Yoh tapo a los dos con las cobijas y en medio del alboroto comenzo a besar a Anna, esta solamente era jalada hacia abajo. Cuando terminaron de besarse...*~  
  
- Que te pasa?! Alguien nos podria ver!-  
  
- Por eso nos tape con las cobijas, asi nadie nos vera-  
  
- Yoh Asakura....-  
  
- Si Anna u_u-  
  
- Hasta que por fin piensas- la itako beso al shaman y se taparon con las cobijas nuevamente.  
  
~*A la mañana siguiente..*~  
  
- Como amanecieron?- pregunto la itako a los abuelos de Yoh, mientras se sentaba en la respectiva mesa.  
  
- Bien, bien, y ustedes?-  
  
- Tambien bien, y el sr. Yomhei?-  
  
- Esta preparando las cosas para irnos-  
  
- Que no se iban a quedar unos dias, abuela?-pregunto Yoh quien recien se incorporaba a la platica.  
  
- Surgieron algunos imprevistos-  
  
- Imprevistos? Malas noticias?-  
  
- Nada malo, solo algunos arreglos con nuevos alumnos que ingresaran a estudiar el arte del shamanismo en la Mansion Asakura.-  
  
- Ah. Eso es bueno para la familia Asakura-  
  
- Quisiera pedirles un favor?-  
  
- De que se trata Sra. Kino?-  
  
- Bien Anna, como todos los integrantes de la familia Asakura han nacido en la Mansion de Izumo, creo que es conveniente que en el ultimo mes, viajaran a Izumo para que ahi se llevara a cabo el tan esperado acontecimiento.-  
  
- Es tradicion familiar?-  
  
- Asi es Yoh-  
  
- Por mi no hay problema.-  
  
- Si Anna esta de acuerdo, yo tambien-  
  
- Esperaremos con ansia su llegada, nosotros nos retiramos-  
  
- Hasta luego Yoh, Anna-  
  
- Adios Abuelos-  
  
~*Yoh y Anna despedian a los abuelos que subian a un coche de sitio que los llevaria a la Mansion de Izumo. El coche se alejo en el horizonte....En la entrada Yoh y Anna seguian parados en el mismo sitio....*~  
  
- Sera conveniente que hagas un viaje tan largo en el ultimo mes de embarazo, Anna?-  
  
- No te podria asegurar nada, pero es tradicion de la familia y no podria negarme como tu esposa que soy-  
  
- Quiero que me prometas algo?-  
  
- Prometerte que?-  
  
- Si algun dia, en cualquiera situacion, sientes que no puedes con esta carga tan grande, hazmelo saber, yo estare ahi para darte mi apoyo...-  
  
- Siempre haz estado ahi-  
  
- Prometelo..-  
  
- Te lo prometo-  
  
~*Yoh sonrio satisfecho. Anna abrazo a Yoh y muy cerca de su cara comenzo a decir..*~  
  
- Ahora que ya no hay nadie que nos moleste, ¿continuamos con lo que quedo pendiente anoche?- dijo con voz provocativa.  
  
- Vamos a continuar..-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Comentario de Annita ^_^*~  
  
Hey, Hola, como estan desde el otro lado de la computadora?... En este capítulo acompañamos a Yoh y Anna en sus compras para el pequeño BEBE que viene en camino, soy consciente de que..  
  
Kotoshi: Tu no eres consciente eres Annita Kyoyama ^_^  
  
Ak: ¬¬ estoy consciente de que no eh puesto avance en las demas parejas pero va a haber, de eso se los aseguro, otra cosa, si les gusta el capitulo por favor dejen un review para hacermelo saber, tambien si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia con gusto se las respondo, bien, pasemos a los reviews!!^_^  
  
~*Reviews*~  
  
~*Seinko*~  
  
Ya lei tu song fic y dejame decirte que soy una gran admiradora de Alex Ubago y me fui hasta atras de la emocion de ver un fic con el nombre de una de mis canciones preferidas "sin miedo a nada" esa cancion me encanta asi como tu fic en si. Gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
~*Juri-san*~  
  
Muchas gracias por tus animos, y aqui esta el siguiente capitulo.  
  
~*yo-chan1*~  
  
No te desvaries tanto pero te entiendo *-* a mi tambien me encanta Yoh, es tan lindo, claro que te mandare la foto de Hanna-chan y espero vernos algun dia por el msn para charlar un rato.  
  
~*ei-chan*~  
  
Creo que tambien eres otra fiel otaku de YohxAnna, verdad? eso es bueno por que yo tambien lo soy, no seria mala idea hacer un club..n_~ con tantos fans de esta pareja es casi inseguro que el club se quede sin miembros.  
  
~*Marineneko*~  
  
Mas cursi que una piña rosa?..que no es esa la cabeza de Tamao? XDHahahahaha Esperemos y no termine en una ensalda de frutas o como piña colada..aunque de que es colada es colada...Gracias por leer el fic y sigue dejando mensajes..  
  
~*anna15*~  
  
Creo que somos dos obsesivas-compulsivas de el pastel de coco..u_u..eso y mas era lo que se merecia horo despues de interrumpirlos,por ese idiota no pudieron seguir besandose; tambien quisiera ver esa foto, lo que no habia pensado es que no hay fotos de la boda de Yoh y Anna o_o como si hay de Hanna-chan y de la boda nada?..-musica de dimension desconocida- Este es otro gran misterio de la ciencia y el universo *_*  
  
~*Ale-chan*~  
  
Quien diria que Horo-horo es tan fotogenico y metiche, bueno lo ultimo si lo sabiamos,pero que va, mis fics no son tan buenos, pero acepto los reconocimientos XDDDDDDD...  
  
~*Jos D*~  
  
No habia pensado meter a Hao pero el tipo me gusta tanto que tal vez me decida a ponerlo, pero ya seria un poco mas adelante, la cosa que me inspiro en este fic fue una aburrida reunion familiar =-_-= y en pensar todo lo que tuvieron que pasar estos personajes para que llegaran a tener al chibi Hanna-chan..  
  
~*Fin de Reviews*~  
  
Gracias a todos por todos sus comentarios y sugerencias y pueden tomar por seguro que son tomadas en cuenta, en el siguiente capitulo..  
  
*~Jun invita a Anna a ir de compras pero esta aventura termina en un tragico accidente de coche. Anna podria perder a su hijo..Yoh caera en una fuerte depresion interna..y un poco de drama y romance en este esperado capitulo~*  
  
Eso es todo..antes de irme les hare una pregunta:(en verdad es un relato que me paso en la escuela, es gracioso asi que se reiran, si estan desquiciados como yo,claro..)  
  
Aguascalientes,Mexico  
  
Cd de Aguascalientes...en el centro de la ciudad..  
  
Escuela: Colegio Bancario Francisco I. Madero...  
  
Turno: Vespertino  
  
Grado y grupo: 1°A  
  
Aula: 8  
  
Tercera hora-(Demasiados datos, mejor a lo que venimos)  
  
Miercoles 8 de Octubre del 2003.5:15pm  
  
Clase de Etimologias Grecolatinas  
  
Maestra: Lic. Ana Guadalupe Reyes Aurajo  
  
Maestra:-leyendo-  
  
3) (exo): 'fuera'  
  
Ej.: EXOgamia: matrimonio con extranjeros..-termina de leer y fija la mirada en el alumnado-  
  
Exogamia quiere decir matrimonio con extranjeros, haber,diganme, como se le llamaria si todas las jovenes del salon se casaran con Brad Pitt?..  
  
Todas: Ahhhhh-suspiro-  
  
David:-el graciosito de la clase- Sueño Guajiro!!  
  
Todos-incluyendo la maestra- :HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Fin del relato..  
  
Se que piensan..¿y eso que tuvo que ver con el fic?..bueno solo lo puso por que me rei de eso toda la semana y lo seguire haciendo, es que eso fue muy gracioso..  
  
Adios y esperen el capitulo con ansias....Ah y DEJEN REVIEWS ¬¬ 


	5. Capitulo 4

~*Nueve Meses*~  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama ^-^  
  
Capitulo 4: "El corazón no miente"  
  
~*Anna se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo. Esa semana cumplía 4 meses de embarazo y apenas se le notaba. Había subido apenas unos kilos que no eran nada tomando en cuenta todo lo que comía por el embarazo. Yoh llamo a la puerta. *~  
  
- Anna, Jun te habla por teléfono-  
  
- Gracias- tomo el teléfono y contesto amablemente a la llamada.- Jun, ¿qué pasa?-  
  
- Que milagro oírte, ya casi no te veo, llamo para invitarte a ir de compras esta tarde-  
  
- ¿Esta tarde?-  
  
- Si, ¿crees que el 'posesivo' de Yoh te deje?-  
  
- Déjame consultarlo- tapo la bocina con la mano y se dirigió a Yoh- Jun quiere que vaya de compras con ella... -  
  
- ¿Cuando?-  
  
- Esta tarde.-  
  
- Bien, las acompañare-  
  
- No creo que sea buena idea, deja le pregunto a Jun. - volvio a hablar por el telefono.- Quiere venir con nosotras. -  
  
- Me lo temía, dile que no tiene por que preocuparse, iré por ti en el coche y te dejare de regreso, además, vendrán Ren y Pilika. -  
  
- Espera, deja le digo. - de nuevo se dirigió a Yoh-... Jun dice que no tienes por que preocuparte, que ella vendrá por mí y me traerá de regreso, además, también irán Ren y Pilika. -  
  
- Si es así, esta bien, me quedare en casa esperándote. -  
  
-Bien. -por la bocina- Acepto, ¿a qué horas pasas por mí?-  
  
- A las 5:00 de la tarde-  
  
- A esa hora nos vemos, adiós- colgó por fin el teléfono.  
  
- ¿A que horas vendrá por ti?-  
  
- A las 5:00 de la tarde. -  
  
- Ya esta la comida lista, baja o si no se enfriara. -  
  
- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-  
  
- ¿Dime Annita?-  
  
- ¿Por que te hiciste tan difícil?-  
  
- Jijijijiji. Me preocupas, eso es todo.-  
  
~*¿Por que no había podido detenerla en ese momento, decirle que no?, ¿Que se quedara con él?...¿por que a el? ¿Por que en estos momentos, ahora que eran tan felices?...¿por que?*~  
  
~*Como era de esperarse, Jun llego puntual por Anna; Yoh en si, no sabia que iban a comprar pero dejo ir a Anna, a nadie le hiciese daño. que iluso fue... *~  
  
- Regresare temprano-  
  
- Vuelve pronto-  
  
- Te quiero- la itako beso la mejilla de Yoh rápidamente- Adiós-  
  
- Adiós Annita-  
  
~*Con una sonrisa dulce y transparente se despidió de mí, se a ido, mi corazón empezó a sufrir en esos momentos, esa podría ser la ultima vez que la vere. *~  
  
- ¿Por que no llama?- miro el reloj que yacía colgado en la pared- dijo que volvería temprano pero ya es demasiado noche-  
  
~*Hace horas que se habían marchado, 5 horas para ser exactos, esta bien que las mujeres se les escape el tiempo cuando van de compras pero esto es el colmo*~  
  
- Me preocupa mucho esta situación, ojalá tenga noticias de ella pronto para dejar de sufrir así-  
  
~*El teléfono sono. *~  
  
~*Jamas se iba a imaginar que, al saber el paradero de Anna iba a sufrir mas que cuando no lo sabia.. El destino nunca es muy claro con nosostros. *~  
  
- ¿Hola? ¿Anna?-  
  
- Yoh, soy yo, Ren. -  
  
- Amigo, que bueno que llamas, me tenían con el alma en un hilo, ¿a qué horas traerán a Anna a casa?-  
  
- No creo que ella pueda llegar esta noche a la pensión... -  
  
- Vamos, esta bien que aman el centro comercial, pero no se quedaran a vivir ahí ¿o sí?-   
  
~*Yoh soltó una risita y aguardo un poco esperando una risa de Ren por su comentario, pero no hubo señal, en ese momento supo que algo andaba mal... muy mal para su desgracia. *~  
  
- ¿Que pasa Ren?-  
  
- Estamos en el Hospital. -  
  
- ¡¡¿Pero que paso?!! -nunca se lo hubiera imaginado-¡¡¿ Cómo están?!!-  
  
- Tuvimos un accidente en el coche cuando veníamos de regreso, se nos atravesó una motociclista y el chofer perdió el control, como consecuencia chocamos contra otro carro. -  
  
- ¡¡¿No les paso algo grave?!!-  
  
- Jun y yo solo tuvimos algunos raspones y cortaduras, Pilika esta inconsciente... y. -  
  
- ¡¿Anna?! Dime, ¡¡¿qué le paso a Anna?!!-  
  
- No te puedo decir por teléfono, tienes que venir de inmediato al Hospital, Anna necesita ser operada inmediatamente pero el doctor necesita una autorización de la persona que este con su tutela. -  
  
- ¿En que Hospital están?-  
  
~*Solo le alcanzo el tiempo para tomar su abrigo y el de Anna, salió a toda prisa de la casa y corría como loco por toda la ciudad buscando el bendito Hospital. *~  
  
~*Choco con unas personas cuando ingresaba al hospital, se paro en la recepción y agotadamente, llamo desesperado a la encargada de la area*~  
  
- ¿En que le puedo ayudar?- la muchacha miraba con seriedad a Yoh.  
  
- Necesito ver a la paciente Anna Kyoyama.. Perdón.. Anna Asakura. -  
  
- Deje checo en mi lista.. ¿Cuándo ingreso?-  
  
- Hoy-  
  
- ¿Podría ser mas especifico por favor?-  
  
- ¡¡¡¡No sé a que hora, dígame en que habitación esta!!!!-  
  
- Si quiere ver a la Srta. Asakura tendrá que comportarse si no hace lo que le pedimos, será exiliado del Hospital. -  
  
- ¿Que parte de mi petición no entiende?.. ¡¡Quiero ver a Anna!!-  
  
- Es usted algún pariente de la señorita Asakura- La mujer frunció el ceño enojada.  
  
- Soy su esposo-  
  
- Bien. -miró nuevamente la lista- Vaya a la sala de espera señor Asakura, el doctor pronto se reunirá con usted para darle los datos sobre la paciente..-  
  
- Esta bien-  
  
~*En la sala de espera estaban sentados Ren y Jun, ambos con caras tristes... Yoh no quería pensar lo peor.. el sabia que pase lo que pase, todo estará bien*~  
  
- ¿Cómo esta Anna, Ren?-  
  
- Que bueno que estas aquí, no sabemos exactamente que le paso, pero el doctor pronto vendrá a decirnos-  
  
- Siéntate Yoh- Jun le ofreció un asiento- Les traere algo de la cafeteria, desean algo en especial?-  
  
- Quiero un vaso de leche, hermana.. tu que quieres Yoh?-  
  
- No tengo hambre. - se sentó en la silla y miraba tristemente a Ren.  
  
- Para mi un vaso con leche y a Yoh tráele un café cargado. - Ren apoyo su mano en el hombro de Yoh- Esperemos que solo necesite una taza de café y no algo mas fuerte-  
  
- No me tardo- Jun se fue a la Cafetería por el encargo.  
  
~*Un doctor se paro enfrente de ellos mientras miraba unas hojas, al parecer del Laboratorio del Hospital... *~  
  
- ¿Quién es el señor Asakura?- el doctor se dirigió a ambos jóvenes.  
  
- Yo soy Yoh Asakura, ¿qué tiene Anna? ¿Esta bien?- Yoh se paro bruscamente.  
  
- En el accidente que tuvo su esposa, perdió mucha sangre y ahora a entrado en coma, necesitamos algunos donantes de sangre para reponer la perdida. sabe que tipo de sangre es la señora Asakura?-  
  
- Yo soy su tipo de sangre... pero.. ¿Que paso con él bebe?-  
  
~*El doctor mira a Yoh compasivo, se acomodo las gafas y tosió para despejar la garganta... *~  
  
- Para mí es muy difícil dar estas noticias pero es mi trabajo... -  
  
- ¡¡¿¿Dígame que le pasa al bebe??!!-  
  
- El embarazo de 16 semanas de la paciente... -  
  
- Por favor, dígalo de una vez. -  
  
- Esta bien.. Debido al fuerte impacto y la situación, él bebe no podrá pasar de esta noche... lo siento... - el doctor se retiro.  
  
~*Sintio que le movían el piso, se desplomo en la silla y comenzó a sollozar, primero silenciosa e incapaz de llorar, después más amargos*~  
  
- Espere... -dijo en medio de un sollozo.- ¿Puedo entrar a ver a Anna?-  
  
- Su situación es grave pero lo dejare pasar, dentro de unas horas, cuando la paciente se estabilice- el doctor entra a un cuarto.  
  
~*Ren le dio unas palmas en la espalda y comenzó a decir algo como que 'todo se solucionara'... Yoh hacia caso omiso a las palabras del joven Chino, y por primera vez, lloro como nunca en el hombro de su amigo.. Ren se sorprendió pero supo que tenia que darle apoyo moral. *~  
  
~*Jun regreso a la Mansión de los Tao, no soportaba ver a Yoh llorando, traía una gran culpa por que, si no hubiera sido por petición de ella a ir de compras, no hubieran tenido ese accidente... Ella sabia que no tenia la culpa pero no podía evitarlo, hasta que Anna no estuviera bien, ella no descansaria. *~  
  
~*Pilika estaba en una habitación descansando, del fuerte impacto se desmayo, hasta hace poco había despertado. *~  
  
- Puedes ir a ver como esta Pilika, Ren, ya estoy mejor. -  
  
- ¿Estas seguro?, No quisiera dejarte aquí solo. -  
  
- No te angusties, estaré bien. -  
  
- Esta bien, iré a ver como esta Pilika. -  
  
~*Ren fue a la habitación de Pilika, solo faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera, El doctor encargado de Anna fue con Yoh y le dijo que ya podía pasar a verla... Yoh se dirigió a la habitación 34, donde Anna yacía... *~  
  
~*Entro silenciosamente a la habitación, Anna estaba conectada a un aparato que emitía sonidos, una bolsa de suero estaba encima de ella, y tenia tubos de respiración en la nariz, Yoh se acerco lentamente, ella todavía no salía del coma y tal vez no salga nunca, grabo en su mente ese pensamiento*~  
  
- A-anna.. ¿Aun no haz despertado?-  
  
~*No hubo respuesta.. Aun así él siguió hablando*~  
  
- El doctor dijo que vendrá en unos momentos con nosotros... -  
  
~*La habitación fue dominada por el silencio, sonrío amargamente y se sentó en una silla que estaba colocada a un lado de la cama, cerca de Anna, estrecho su mano con fuerza, queriéndola retener a su lado, sabiendo que aunque hiciera eso todo el tiempo, no daría ningún resultado, El doctor le había dicho a Yoh que Anna estaba fuera de peligro y solo era cuestión de que despertara, pero el no temía mas por Anna, ahora por lo que temía era por su hijo, ese niño que estaba en el vientre de Anna, si perdieran al bebe el se moriría de tristeza y capaz nunca vuelva a sonreír... ni el ni Anna... seria un golpe demasiado duro para ambos*~  
  
- ¿Puedo pasar?- el doctor llama atrás de la puerta.  
  
- Si, pase- Yoh soltó la mano de Anna y seco unas cuantas lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta.  
  
- Buenos noches, ya tenemos los resultados de los análisis aplicados a la Sra. Asakura, déjeme decirle que esto jamas había pasado, es la primera vez que me toca un caso como este pero... -  
  
- ¿Podremos tener al bebe?- Yoh por fin, en toda la noche, tuvo un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.  
  
- Claro señor Asakura pero debido a que todo esto fue un milagro, el embarazo de la Srta. es de alto riesgo así que le daré unas cuantas recomendaciones. -  
  
- ¿Cuándo saldrá Anna del Hospital?..-  
  
- En cuanto despierte le haremos unos análisis y podrán irse a su casa a descansar. -  
  
- Que bien-  
  
- En cualquier momento despertara, no se preocupe.. Me tengo que ir, que tenga un buen día. -  
  
- Gracias doctor-  
  
~*El doctor salió de la habitacion. Yoh volvió a estrechar la mano de Anna. Sorpresivamente ella también estrecho con fuerza la de el, Yoh miro a Anna, ella estaba despierta y lloraba, lloraba ríos de lagrimas, había escuchado todo lo que dijo el doctor pero no quiso hacerse notar. *~  
  
- Por fin despertaste Anna... no llores. -  
  
- Y-yoh... -susurraba-... yo... yo. -no podía hablar-............-  
  
- Todo esta bien, pronto regresaremos a casa. -para evitar que Anna siguiera llorando, Yoh la abrazo fuertemente y ambos, retenían las lagrimas.  
  
~*En la habitación 12, de Pilika... *~  
  
- ¿Cómo estas Pilika?- Ren saludo normalmente  
  
- Bien. -la ainu se sonrojo- Bien... -  
  
- Que bien-dijo fríamente.  
  
~*Pilika se enojo por su frialdad con ella*~  
  
- De todos modos a ti te hubiera dado igual que estuviera con vida o no. -  
  
- ¡No digas eso!- el chino soltó de golpe sin pensarlo -Es decir... ///... no digas eso. a mi me importas mucho...-  
  
- Ren..... ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-  
  
- ¡¡Quiero decir que eres la segunda persona más importante en mi vida!!-  
  
~*Ambos chicos se sonrojaron y en una evidente confesión,Pilika tenia que responder*~  
  
- Ren. tu también....eres la segunda persona mas especial de mi vida...//////.....-  
  
~*Aunque ellos no se dijeran abiertamente que lo que sentían era amor, sabían ambos, muy bien, que se correspondían mutuamente*~  
  
~*Ese día, en las habitaciones 12 y 34, dos parejas permanecieron abrazadas hasta el amanecer. *~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Comentario de Annita ^_^ *~  
  
Este capitulo lo subí más rápido de lo normal, y creo que es más largo que el anterior, como lo prometí en el anterior capitulo, ya hubo avance en las demás parejas...  
  
Lo de mi relato cuando dijo "sueño guajiro" se refería a un imposible, es como cuando una otaku anhela casarse con el personaje que más quiera, en mi caso u_u Yoh-kun es mi deliracion, deberíamos ponerle un nombre a este suceso como..."Sueño que tiene un otaku y que NUNCA... NUNCA se realizara".. Bien, aclare esto por si alguno no era de México..  
  
Bien sin mas preambulos. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Daremos paso a los esperados y codiciados Reviews!!!!!!!  
  
~*Reviews*~  
  
~*anna15*~  
  
Quise meter algo de drama ya que las cosas se empezaban a aburrir un poco con lo mismo, aparte de que me gusta darles problemas a Yoh y Anna, y jamas haria que Anna perdiera a Hanna-chan, seria muy cruel y el fic se acabaria y podria ser una gran descepcion para todos, sip ^_^´ eso.  
  
~*Seinko*~  
  
En este fic no quisiera meter lemon, pero ahi no se, me gusta demasiado la idea, pero NO, soy una pervertida!!  
  
^_^´ bueno....gracias..  
  
~*Juri-San*~  
  
Papelon?..se avento toda una funcion con esa escena, me la imagino, ya que debio de ser muy duro eso, pobre, y gracias a ti ya se que escribir en el 5° capitulo,..^_^, hare que salga esa escena el en capitulo siguiente..  
  
~*Marineneko*~  
  
No entendi eso de coco -_- pero, me gusta la idea de que me pongas en tu pagina, serie un gran logro como escritora estar en una pagina con un buen diseño, pero la seccion de Hanna-chan todavia no esta lista T-T..  
  
Gracias..  
  
~*ei-chan*~  
  
A mi tambien se me hizo muy gracioso el relato,gracias por tus animos y aqui esta el capitulo.  
  
~*Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne*~  
  
Pues hacer "eso" que tu dices, ¬¬ pues traian ganas de hace rato, ademas quien dijo que seria tan "profundo" seria solamente una breve tocada, pero bueno, las hormonas, y mi Yoh piensa ¬¬ siempre ah pensado, otra cosa es que nunca se den cuenta¬¬´. O_o Sabes? es una buena pregunta. No me habia acordado de el, pero solo seria un estorbo cuando esten solos, Jajaja..ideas! gracias a ti, a Juri-san y a Jos D. ya tengo la idea de que escribir en en siguiente episodio.  
  
***Alechan***  
  
Sip pondre a Hao  
  
jajajaja  
  
~*Fin de Reviews*~  
  
~*Nota*~  
  
Se han fijado que escribí en todo este episodio 22 veces la palabra: BIEN. necesito un diccionario de sinónimos -_- o mejor redacción 


	6. Capitulo 5

~*Nueve Meses*~  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama ^-^  
  
Capitulo 5: "Familia"  
  
~*Despues de aquel accidente que tuvo Anna en el que termino en el Hospital, habia pasado un mes, Anna se recuperaba rapidamente en la pension y casi no se movia..no era por que no quisiera si no por que no podia..*~  
  
- Yoh!!!-  
  
- Si Anna!..-entro a la habitacion asustado- Te sientes mal?-  
  
- Ayudame a levantarme-   
  
~*El vientre de la Itako habia aumentado considerablemente al tal caso que ella no podia levantarse sin ayuda de alguien..*~  
  
~*Con mucho trabajo logro levantarla, ahora todo estaba listo, ella ya empezaba a usar batas de maternidad y tenia cambios drasticos de humor, lo ultimo no era muy raro pero si muy doloroso..*~  
  
- Llevame a la sala..-  
  
- Si esta bien-  
  
- Ya llego?-  
  
- No, pero no debe demorar..-  
  
- AHH..-se encojio y puso su mano en el vientre.  
  
- Que tienes Anna?!!-  
  
- El...bebe...me pateo...uhm...espera....creo....que..va...a...patear..otra..AHHH...-  
  
de nuevo se encojio.  
  
- Resiste..te llevare a la sala a que descanses..-  
  
~*El dolor habia tardado un poco en desvanecerse, suspiro aliviada y se recargo en uno de los hombros de Yoh.*~  
  
- Como estas? Ya paso el dolor?- ella asintio con la cabeza y suspiro nuevamente- jijijji  
  
- Lo extrañas mucho?-  
  
- Algo..-  
  
- Ya veo-  
  
- Amidamaru debe haberse hecho mas fuerte-   
  
- Eso espero, ¿y quien lo traera de regreso?-  
  
- Mi hermano Hao-  
  
- El estara aqui?!-  
  
- Sip ^_^´-  
  
- Pero si 'casi' te mata en el torneo-  
  
- Bueno Anna, eso paso hace mucho tiempo-  
  
- Pero eso no quita que fue asesino y que quiso propa...olvidalo-dudo la itako a seguir.  
  
- Y que quiso que...?-  
  
- Nada -  
  
- Dime..-  
  
- Que NADA, deja de molestar-  
  
- Si es asi, no importa entonces-  
  
- Como que no te importa?! se trata de mi! Entonces yo no te importo!-  
  
- Pero Anna, tu dijiste que lo olvi...-  
  
- Eres muy cruel!-  
  
- Annita..no digas eso.. ^_^´-  
  
~*El timbre sonó...*~  
  
- Ahora me vas a dejar sola para abrir la puerta ¿verdad?- reprocho con tristeza.  
  
- No..no..me quedare contigo-  
  
~*El timbre sonó con mas insistencia y un 'abran' se oia detras de la puerta*~  
  
- Ahora vengo..^_^-  
  
- Lo ves?...me dejaras aqui sola, que tal si se me adelanta el parto y tu te largas a abrir la puerta-  
  
- No creeras que eso pueda ocurrir verdad ¿o si?-  
  
~*Ahora ya no era el timbre si no patadas insistentes a la puerta*~  
  
- Que no vas a abrir? Me molesta el ruido!-  
  
- u_u´ Ya voy-  
  
~*Por fin Yoh tuvo el 'permiso' de abrir la puerta donde el desesperado de Hao habia tomado una piedra y faltaba poco para que la arrojara a una ventana, pero desistio al ver a Yoh abrir la puerta con cara de miseria*~  
  
- Hola ^_^U-  
  
- Comprendo que no soy santo de su devocion pero tampoco deben dejar a las visitas en la puerta tocando hasta que se dignen a abrir..-Hao dejaba la piedra en el piso  
  
- Lo lamento, pero Anna estaba un poco..indispuesta..-^^´  
  
- ...¿Indispuesta?..-  
  
- Si..ahora lo veras...pasa..-  
  
- Como sea-  
  
~*Los dos entraron a la pension, Yoh condujo a Hao a la sala pero sorpresa la que se llevo viendo a Anna con una nueva pose haciendo zapping en la tele y comiendo*~  
  
- Yo la veo muy normal- susurrro al oido de su hermano.  
  
- Es de mala educacion secretearse..Hola Hao...- dijo Anna sin voltear a verlo.  
  
- Hola Anna...¿Como estas?- dijo sonriendo inocentemente.  
  
- Que no ves?...Embarazada...-  
  
- -_- Se nota, se nota-  
  
- Y?- dijo apagando el televisor y voltear a ver a Hao.  
  
- Y que?-  
  
- Amidamaru, donde esta Amidamaru?.. A eso haz venido o no?-  
  
- Si a eso vine, pero ni siquiera me van a invitar una taza de té?-  
  
- ¬¬´.Yoh ve y trae 3 tazas de té-  
  
- Si Annita ^_^´-  
  
~*Yoh salio de la sala.Hao y Anna quedaron solos junto con un incomodo silencio. Hao se sento enfrente de la mesita, ahora una pequeña mesa de madera los separaba*~  
  
- Anna..-  
  
- Que quieres?!-  
  
- Cuando termines lo que estas haciendo..-miro el vientre voluminoso de la itako- Me podrias dar un hijo a mi?-  
  
- Lo unico que te dare sera una patada en esa cara de cinico que tienes!!!-  
  
- Me lo esperaba-  
  
- Desde cuando vives en la Mansion Asakura?-  
  
- Por si no te distes cuenta, soy un Asakura y tengo que vivir donde los Asakura viven-  
  
- Me refiero aparte de lo obvio-  
  
- Pues..es una larga historia-  
  
- Tengo tiempo- y opto por una posicion comoda.  
  
- Bien, todo empezo......bla...bla...bla...bla...bla...-  
  
~*Despues de muchos bla, bla,bla,bla...nuestro Hao habia terminado el relato*~  
  
- Y eso es todo-  
  
- Resumiendo... La sra. Kino te ofrecio quedarte en la mansion Asakura para trabajar ahi como maestro y tu aceptastes.-  
  
- Si-  
  
- Ya veo de donde saque esa ambicion por los negocios.-dijo llevandose una de sus manos a la cabeza.  
  
- Aqui esta el té-  
  
- Gracias.-Hao tomo la taza y bebio el primer sorbo.  
  
- Y mis galletas Yoh?-  
  
- Cuales galletas? ^_^-  
  
- Las galletas con chispas de chocolate que te pedi.-  
  
- Tu no me pediste galletas^_^´-dijo rascandose la cabeza y riendo.  
  
- Hermanito, deberias de cumplir todos los antojos de Anna, no querras tener un hijo con cara de galleta con chispas de chocolate- dijo Hao, Anna asentia con la cabeza desde el otro lado de la mesa.  
  
- Por fin dices algo coherente-  
  
- Ire por las galletas-  
  
~*Yoh salio nuevamente de la sala. Hao miro maliciosamente a Anna*~  
  
- En ningun momento pediste galletas..-  
  
- Ya lo se-  
  
- Entonces por que haces sufrir al pobre de Yoh?-  
  
- No es que quiera hacerlo sufrir, la verdad las galletas se me antojaron en el ultimo momento-  
  
- Ah -_- -  
  
- Ah que?-dijo desafiante.  
  
- No nada- ¬¬  
  
~*Unas oraciones mas fueron despedidas por ambos. Yoh llego con las galletas y se las dio a Anna, ahi los tres empezaron a conversar*~  
  
- Ya saben que va a ser?-  
  
- Un bebe^_^-Yoh dijo inocentemente.  
  
- Espero no saque tu estupides- Hao miraba aburrido a Yoh.  
  
- ^_^´-  
  
- Todavia no sabemos, pero el doctor dijo que desde el 7° mes ya me podrian decir el sexo del bebe-  
  
- 7° mes?Pues cuantos meses tienes?!  
  
- 5 meses-  
  
- 5 meses??!! Mujer, pero si te ves de 8!! Imaginate cuando llegues a los 9 meses..-  
  
- Mas respeto-  
  
- Cuando nacera?-  
  
- Dentro de 4 meses ^_^-Nuevamente Yoh contesto la pregunta de Hao.  
  
- En serio?! Te haz vuelto mas listo estos dias?!¬¬-denoto con sarcasmo  
  
- Si, creo que si ^_^´-dijo orgulloso  
  
- Toma- le entrego una tablilla negra -Ahi esta tu espiritu- Hao se la avento a Yoh.  
  
- Ire a dormir, me siento cansada-  
  
- Te llevo a tu cuarto?-  
  
- No, asi esta bien-  
  
~*Anna se retiro*~  
  
- Ya puedes quitar esa cara falsa, ya se fue..-  
  
- Cual cara?-  
  
- Esa estupida sonrisa que es mas estupida de lo normal, que pones cuando ella esta y ese sonrojo que tie.....espera.....no puede ser!!!!-  
  
- Que no puede ser?-  
  
- Hombre, te voy a hacer una pregunta pero quiero que respondas sinceramente, al cabo ella no te escuchara....dime....En verdad, estas enamorado de esa mujer?-  
  
- Si te refieres a Anna...?-  
  
- Si ...ella...-  
  
- Como no querrerla?-  
  
- Eso es un si?-  
  
- Claro que si, yo la amo-  
  
- Me lo imagine, y cuentame....que verguenzas haz pasado?-  
  
- MUCHAS T-T- el shaman respondio instintivamente..  
  
- Entonces tienes mucho que contar...-  
  
- La verguenza que mas recuerdo en estos momentos es...-  
  
~*Flash Back*~  
  
- Rebobinemos hasta el Capitulo 3-  
  
~*PIZZERIA*~  
  
- Quiero cuatro rebanas de pizza hawaina, pero en vez de piña quiero naranja ^_^ -  
  
- O_o sera, cuatro rebanadas de pizza hawaina..eso es todo?-  
  
- Pero en vez de piña quiero naranja..-  
  
- Señor, la pizza es hawaina si tiene piña, la pizza que usted pide es totalmete irracional-  
  
- Que no me puede dar esa pizza?.."digale que esa pizza es irracional a Anna, haber en donde lo golpea"-lo ultimo lo penso.  
  
- No, no le puedo dar esa pizza, El siguiente!!!!-  
  
- Mire señor -_- Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, ahora me trae esa pizza por que me la trae.-  
  
- Que no entiendio el significado de la palabra 'NO'-  
  
- Bien, no quiero pizza hawaina, pedire la pizza donde uno elige los ingredientes..-  
  
- Con que quiere su pizza?-  
  
- Con Queso, Jamon y NARANJA!!-  
  
- No tenemos Naranja!!!-  
  
- Yo voy a pagar esa pizza, asi que le ponen lo que yo quiera!! -_- -  
  
- En primer lugar, no es epoca de naranjas en el pais y en segundo lugar, en el centro comercial hay muchas otras pizzerias donde podrian atender su pedido, El siguiente!!-  
  
- Mire...-golpeo el mostrador con su puño- Anna me encargo esa pizza y hare todo por tenerla, me entiende, si no llego con esa pizza, Anna me matara lentamente y mi hijo se quedara huerfano...-  
  
- Usted tiene la culpa, para que se casa con un ogro-  
  
~*El empleado cometio un gran, gran error, Yoh saco su espada pero sin hacer la posesion*~  
  
- No le permito a nadie que insulte a Anna, me entiende?..-  
  
- ....etoo...um...-trago saliva-..que va hacer con esa espada?...-  
  
- Ahora deme la pizza que pedi o sufrira las consecuencias..-  
  
- Si..con gusto...Una pizza hawaina pero en vez de piña con naranja!!-grito hacia los cocineros.  
  
- ._. "y de donde sacamos naranja?"-todos los cocineros se unieron al pensamiento.  
  
~*Minutos despues..*~  
  
- Gracias por su compra, disfrute su pizza y que vuelva pronto..^_^UuUuU-  
  
- Gracias..-con una cara completamente diferente a la que tenia hace unos momentos.  
  
~*Yoh se retiro y lo siguieron miles de miradas de los demas clientes, quienes Yoh habia tenido barados en la fila en todo lo que duro ese pleito*~  
  
~*Finish to Flash Back*~  
  
- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Hao se revolcaba en el piso de la risa.  
  
- u//u no te rias tan fuerte que Anna se despertara y nos golpeara-  
  
- No,no mejor hay que dejarla dormir todo lo que quiera- recobro nuevamente la compostura- Hay otra pregunta que quisiera hacerte..-  
  
- Mientras no me preguntes que otras verguenzas sufri, esta bien u///u...-  
  
- Oye, y siguen haciendo "eso" ahora que ella esta embarazada...?-  
  
- Hacer que?-  
  
- Ya sabes, besos, caricias, suspiros, gemidos de placer,arriba, abajo,...-  
  
- Oh Hao... ._.U-  
  
~*Un gran golpe fue a dar en la cabeza de Hao*~  
  
- Sabes hay una cosa que se llama IN-TI-MI-DAD y lo que Yoh y yo hagamos no es de tu incunvencia, asi que vas dejando de hacer ese tipo de preguntas o sufriras las consecuencias.-amenazo con el puño  
  
- @_@ Ya no volvere a hacer visitas a familiares-  
  
- Eso espero Hao-  
  
- ^_^´-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Comentario de Annita ^_^*~  
  
Tal como lo dije aqui hace su expectacular presentacion:..............HAO................No puedo dejarlo afuera de mis fic´s es todo un galanazo *¬*   
  
Antes de hacer comentarios y aclaraciones sobre el fic les dejo una frase que es propiedad de mi maestra de Etimologias Grecolatinas, se acuerdan de la maestra de mi relato? pues es la misma.Dejen les explico, yo estoy de reportera en el "Madero Times" asi se llama la revista del Colegio y la maestra coopera con su frase..creo que ya habia sido inventada antes pero igual es graciosa...  
  
"Es mejor pajaro en mano, que siento bonito"  
  
'Ana Pikachu'(alias de la maestra,lo sé,esta desquiciada, por eso es tan buena onda^^)  
  
Dejando esto a un lado, quisiera agradecer en general a todos aquellos lectores que leen mi fic y ,aunque no dejen review les doy las gracias; los entiendo ya que yo a veces no puedo dejar reviews por lo agetreada que estoy siempre, saben una buena alumna debe de ser responsable en la escuela, aparte de que escribo fic´s, leo fic´s, bajo videos y canciones por internet, estoy estudiando japones por internet y voy apenas en el nivel basico del curso 'Como dibujar Manga',tengo que seguir perfeccionando mi pagina en la cual tengo mi mejor amiga como administradora adjunta y pues bueno, los imprevistos que surjan como borracheras y las consecuencias inseparables de estas: la cruda realidad que siempre la acompaña.....@_@ yo misma me atolondre con tanto reboltijo...  
  
Y ese es el triste relato de 'La vida de una escritora de Fic´s' ^_^´  
  
Pasemos a los reviews...  
  
~*Reviews*~  
  
~*Xris*~  
  
Hola!  
  
Que bueno que agrado el capitulo.Yoh y Anna sufrieron mucho. ;_;   
  
Ahora son 23 'bien' para la cuenta -o-  
  
~*anna15*~  
  
;_; Te comprendo, yo tambien senti horrible cuando le dijeron a Yoh sobre el bebe. Pero todos sigue estando super genial ^_^´, a mi me gusto como quedo la parte de Ren y Pilika.Le pedi opinion a mi hermana que le encanta Ren-chan y dijo que me salio muy tierno ademas encuentro dificil que Ren sea romantico..  
  
~*Loreley*~  
  
;__; a mi me gusto el Ren/Pilika TTT-TTT eres mala.  
  
Ademas el fic es sobre Anna e Yoh, tenia que poner lo de Ren y Pilika rapido, aqui la pareja principal es YohxAnna no RenxPilika.  
  
~*aome*~  
  
Claro que la voy a continuar!! Nunca dejo un fic a la mitad!! en especial este que me encanta, aunque a veces uno no quiere continuar por que no quiere que acabe;-;  
  
~*Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne*~  
  
Nunca vi como prospecto a Amidamaru ni como personaje secundario, para mi es muy dificil pensar como actua amidamaru, pero aqui hubo una pequeña participacion, indirecta,pero participo.  
  
~*Marineneko*~  
  
Jijijij. no sabia eso, pues Aguascalientes es un estado bonito pero muy alejado de la civilacion -o- la revista de Conexion Manga que es catorcenal, me llega un numero en un mes ¬¬ changos!  
  
Es un alago que pongas mi fic en tu pagina ^_^  
  
Nos vemos luego y gracias por leer el fic.  
  
~*Juri-San*~  
  
Aqui hizo su gran aparicion Hao y creo que solamente saldra en este capitulo y en el noveno, cuando Anna este dando a luz en la mansion Asakura..Gracias por tu review.  
  
~*Ale-chan*~  
  
-__-*** Estas muerta  
  
Estas muerta  
  
Como pudiste?  
  
Estas frases como que ya las habias visto antes no? en mi review! pero yo queria un Yoh por Anna snif..snif..haz un final alterno por fis para que cada quien se quede con el final que mas le guste.  
  
Pero conociendote tal vez se te ocurre algo loco como HaoxYoh ¬¬ ni se te ocurra!  
  
Creo que ya alucinas con eso de ¿Acaso sera designio de los Grandes Espiritus?  
  
Pero la frase viene mucho a la situacion.  
  
P.D: Estas muerta  
  
M-U-E-R-TA  
  
No podras ni dormir con mis amenazas  
  
te estare observando ¬¬ y luego atacare y destrozare todo lo que encuentre a mi paso  
  
~*Nanase Oikawa CLAMP*~  
  
No lo habia notado pero te gusta mucho las series de CLAMP no es asi?  
  
A mi me gusta la de Sakura CC y la de Inuyasha^_^  
  
Gracias por leer el fic y dejar tu review.  
  
~*ei-chan*~  
  
;_; Lo se, el capitulo estuvo algo triste pero muy tierno.  
  
Gracias por tu mensaje y como lo dije aqui esta  
  
HAO  
  
Adios.  
  
~*Kris P. Turner Skinner*~  
  
Yoh tan fuerte y musculo? si!! pero como dices no hay que pedir milagros con eso, la inteligencia no se le ah da mucho a mi Yoh ;_; u_u XD  
  
Por lo que veo en tu nombre te gusta: Harry Potter, Yoh o Hao Asakura, T.K?, Len Tao y el eterno rival de Harry(Malfoy), y los demas nombres no los conosco.  
  
Gracias por leer el fic.  
  
~*Fin de Reviews*~  
  
Para todos aquellos lectores que quieren tener una foto de Hanna, en mi pagina ya se abrio una galeria sobre este personaje, aunque solo tenga una foto T-T  
  
www.groups.msn.com/ShamanKingTheBest  
  
Sin mas que decir los dejo esperando el siguiente capitulo de esta tan interesante historia.  
  
~*Yo soy la autora de Shaman King y Hao nunca a matado a alguien, es un chico bueno, el malo es Yoh*~  
  
~*Soy una loca compulsiva fan de Alex Ubago*~  
  
~*Compre el playstation de Shaman King y no tengo emulador T.T*~ 


	7. Capitulo 6

~*Nueve Meses*~  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama ^-^  
  
Capitulo 6:"Omedeto"   
  
~* Lindo dia. Un dia en particular en que todos reunidos festejarian a alguien en especial.*~  
  
~* Oh si...era el cumpleaños de la joven Itako*~  
  
- Jijijijijijiji...O.o-  
  
~* Calendario: 5 de Noviembre*~  
  
- Jijijijijijiji....O.o´-ahora era risa nerviosa.  
  
- Como pudiste olvidarlo..? ¬¬-Ren cuestionaba detras de su amigo.  
  
- Jijijiji....veras.....O.o....NO LO SÉ! TT-TT-  
  
- Se supone que es tu esposa y es la persona a la que mas amas...eres un irresponsable Asakura ¬¬-  
  
- Bueno Tao ¬¬ es que acaso tu sabes cuando es el cumpleaños de Pilika?-  
  
- O.o...-  
  
~* Golpe bajo*~  
  
~* En otro lugar de la Pension.....unas chicas platicaban en la habitacion de Anna*~  
  
- Sigo yo!!!!-  
  
- Pilika no grites ¬¬-  
  
- Esta bien-  
  
~* Pilika coloco su mano encima del vientre de la Itako*~  
  
- Lo siento!!! Esta pateando. Oye Anna ¿duele?  
  
- Tu que crees Pilika?! Que estoy en un lecho de rosas? =_=-  
  
- Pero Anna-san esta dede ser la experiencia mas bella que haz tenido en tu vida.-Jun le habia florecido la madre que algunas llevan muy adentro y otras no, como Jun ¬¬.  
  
- Dices eso por que tu nunca haz estado embarazada-  
  
- Srta. Anna^_^´ pero si falta muy poco para que el bebe nazca, no se debe desesperar-  
  
- Tamao tiene razon Anna, cuando te acuerdes ya estaras con tu bebe en los brazos-  
  
- Tienen que estar muy bien preparados-  
  
- Bien preparados?-  
  
- Si-Jun formaba una nube de imaginacion en su pequeña cabeza- Tienen que aprender a cambiar pañales, bañar al 'peque', darle de comer, dormirlo por las noches, etc.-  
  
- Y yo que crei que despues de Nueve Meses todo habia terminado-  
  
- No, Anna, es solo el comienzo ^_^-  
  
~*Ahora, ya que hemos dado un pequeño vistazo a lo que estan haciendo las chicas, vamos con un desesperado Yoh y su inseparable amigo Tao*~  
  
~*En la sala*~  
  
- Que hare? T.T-  
  
- Te sugiero que actues rapido y prepares algo para esta noche...-  
  
- Y que preparo..?-  
  
- Mhhhh......-medito-...Estaria bien una gran y enorme.........-  
  
~*  
  
- .....Vaca-  
  
- Anna no crees que exageras?-Pilika contesto  
  
- Pero una vaca estaria bien, para tener leche fresca todo los dias , asi, nos ahorariamos dinero..-  
  
- Y quien limpiara el desastre que haga el animal..?-  
  
~*  
  
- .....Manta-  
  
- Si!!^_^ Manta podria hacernos el favor de traer la comida-  
  
- Aunque debes de tener presente que esta embarazada y debes de tener cuidados muy especiales con ella-  
  
- Ren, Anna no se podria desvelar a menos que...-  
  
~*  
  
- .....un guapo hombre musculoso me bailara desnudo encima de la mesa-  
  
- Jejejeje sabes que Yoh no pemitiria eso-  
  
- Lo sé Jun, es solo que toda mujer tiene una fantasia-  
  
- Pero no por eso tienes que cumplirla en el baby show de tu bebe-  
  
- Entonces cuando quieres que la cumpla Pilika?¬¬-  
  
~*  
  
-.....Hoy en la noche....-  
  
- Como a las 7:00 todos estaran aqui. Yoh te olvidas de un pequeño detalle..¬¬-  
  
- Nop. Todo esta cubierto..^_^-  
  
- Y tu regalo?¬¬-  
  
~*  
  
- ....Joder!....-  
  
- Cuentanos Pilika, que acaso te da verguenza?-  
  
- Srta. Anna, son cosas intimas de el joven Ren y de la srta. Pilika-  
  
- Pero yo les eh contado todo, que Pilika no puede contarme lo fiera que es Ren en la cama?!¬¬-  
  
- No lo hemos hecho Anna!!!-  
  
- Entonces que han hecho todo este tiempo que han estado saliendo?-  
  
~*  
  
- ..absolutamente nada saldra mal...-  
  
- Nos vemos a la hora acordada, yo me las ingeniare para darle su regalo a Annita-  
  
- Asi sera.-  
  
~*Despues de pequeños fragmentos de conversacion, las chicas y el joven Tao se habian retirado ya de la pension*~  
  
~*Anna bajo a la sala, donde el shaman veia television, pero su mente estaba en otra parte*~  
  
- Que ves Yoh?-  
  
- Mhhhhh.....-  
  
~*El shaman por culpa de su distracion, erroneamente dejo en un canal donde salia una pelicula con muy poco presupuesto por asi decirlo(casi sin ropa¬¬)*~  
  
- Hentai!!!!-Anna dio un fuerte coscorron al shaman.  
  
- Auch!! Me duele mi cabecita T.T-  
  
- Yoh querido..-dijo en tono comprensible- Por que estas viendo esas peliculas?!- despues un tono mas agudo- Que no te basta conmigo?!-  
  
- Anna de que hablas..?-  
  
- De eso- La itako señalo al televisor.  
  
~*Yoh aun sin comprender no volteo hasta que oyo gemidos que provenian del televisor*~  
  
- Anna! No es lo que parece! Yo no soy un Hentai ni nada parecido!!-el chico cambiaba de canal rapidamente con el control remoto.  
  
- Olvidalo!-  
  
~*Suspiro aliviado*~  
  
- Deseabas algo?-  
  
- Que no puedo estar un rato a solas con mi esposo?!-  
  
- Jijijijijijiji...ven sientate..-el chico indicaba con su mano un lugar a un lado de el.  
  
- De que hablaban tu y Ren?-la chica tomo asiento.  
  
- Cosas de hombres.^_^´-  
  
- Cosas de hombres que no puedes contarme verdad?¬¬-  
  
- Si ^_^-capto la idea un poco despues- O.o No es que no te quiera decir, solo mhhhh pues...^^´´-  
  
- Tengo hambre.-  
  
- Jejejejeje...te hare algo para que comas..que quieres?-  
  
- Lo que sea, solo quiero comer-  
  
- Ahora vengo..-  
  
- Espera, voy contigo..-  
  
- ¿_?-  
  
- No me veas asi, que tal si me quieres envenenar la comida?¬¬-  
  
- Anna!!! Yo jamas haria eso!!!-  
  
- Si aja-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Chale Manta! Por que tenemos que hacerle fiesta a esa gruñona?!- Horo llevaba muchas bolsas de comida cargando.  
  
- Vamos Horo-horo, Anna es nuestra amiga, ademas Yoh nos pidio el favor.-  
  
- Si, si,si. Lo bueno de todo esto es que...-  
  
- 'Va a haber comida' Todos lo sabemos. Que no puedes decir otra cosa en los fic´s?-  
  
- ¬¬ yo no tengo la culpa, es la escritora-  
  
- ¬¬ Sabe por que te hara con ese caracter.-  
  
- ^_^ Muevete Manta que es hora de la Fiesta!!-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Anna fruncia el ceño enojada. Miro a Yoh despues a Ren y al ultimo a la pandilla de sopencos que faltaba por matar con la mirada..*~  
  
- Que hacen aqui?!-  
  
- Mira Anna....pues...^^U-divagaba Yoh.  
  
- Ren!!-grito histerica  
  
- Que?!-  
  
- Que macabras ideas le metiste a la cabeza a mi lindo Yoh?!-  
  
- LINDO!!!- Todos a excepcion de Yoh gritaron  
  
»Insertar mirada asesina de Anna»  
  
- Vas a responder mi pregunta Ren?!-  
  
- Yo no le meti nada en la cabeza.-  
  
- Yoh?!-  
  
- Mande carino?-  
  
- CARIÑO!!- Todos a excepcion de Yoh y Anna gritaron.  
  
»Insertar mirada asesina de Yoh y Anna»  
  
- Veras Anna es que esta es una fiesta de cumpleaños.-  
  
- Para quien??!-  
  
- Para ti.-respondio Horo horo comiendo papitas.  
  
- Mentira-  
  
- Es verdad Annita, hoy es tu cumpleaños.-  
  
- Te equivocas Yoh. Mi cumpleaños es el 5 de noviembre.-  
  
- Ya lo se Anna.Pero es tu fiesta de cumpleaños.-  
  
- Que no oiste que mi cumpleaños es el 5 de noviembre, por lo tanto hoy no puede ser mi cumpleaños.-  
  
- Srta. Anna hoy es 5 de noviembre ^^U-  
  
- ._. - miro extrañada a Yoh y este asintio con la cabeza.  
  
- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Joven Horo-horo huele a cerveza.-  
  
- Pero que dices?, no estoy borracho!-  
  
- Como usted diga joven ^^U-  
  
~*En la sala estaba Horo con una botella de 'jugo' y Tamao tratando de hacerlo entrar en razon; Pilika jalaba de un brazo a Ren para que se animara a bailar, este sonrojado no accedia; Jun y Manta bailaban, este ultimo hacia un esfuerzo por alcanzar a la mayor de los Tao lo que fue imposible en toda la noche.*~  
  
- Alguien a visto a Yoh?-  
  
- Dijo que iba por tu regalo-Ren forcejeaba con Pilika- Ahgg! No! Pilika!!-  
  
- Vamos Ren!! Baila conmigo!!-suplicaba  
  
- A donde diantres se habra metido ese Yoh?!-  
  
- Srta Anna!!- chibi Amidamaru hacia acto de prescencia.  
  
- Si Amidamaru? Tu sabes donde esta Yoh?-  
  
- Seguro!- asentia varia veces con la cabeza  
  
- En donde esta?!-  
  
- ^^´ Perdone pero el amo Yoh me pidio que guardara el secreto de su paradero.-  
  
- Con que eso dijo ¿eh? Ya me las pagara.-  
  
- Srta. Anna, Si me podria prestar una juego de mesa para jugar con Bason, Koloro, Tokaguero, Conchi y Ponchi??- Al instante todos los espiritus mencionados estaban detras de Amidamaru con cara de 'por favor'.  
  
- Esta bien, pero si ven a Yoh diganle que lo estoy buscando-  
  
- Con gusto Srta. Anna-  
  
- Vamos a Jugar Pulgas locas!!!- Bason sacaba unos palillos chinos  
  
- Kukuruku.-_- ´-  
  
- Quien quiere jugar Adivina quien?- Tokaguero se unio con una idea.  
  
- SI!!- Todos alzaron la mano derecha como simbolo de victoria.  
  
~*Anna empezaba a sentirse sola, volteaba a ver a todos sus amigos y cada quien con pareja; Ren por fin habia accedido a bailar con Pilika; Jun habia cargado a Manta para bailar el cual estaba muy sonrojado por la pronta cercania de los grandes atributos de la joven taoista; Horo-horo saco a bailar a Tamao, borracho pero bailaba, o hacia el intento. Todo parecia mas que una fiesta de cumpleaños para ella.*~  
  
~*Rendida fisica y mentalmente, subio a su habitacion, sin dar aviso a nadie y pasandose por desapercibida.Donde podria estar Yoh?!*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Yoh venia pesadamente de vuelta a la pension, traia puesto un traje de oso con un gran moño al cuello, lo que nos hace pensar a todos.... que no tenia dinero para comprar algo o lo que le faltaba era cerebro??*~  
  
- Ya casi llego.-suspiro cansado  
  
- Mira que lindo! Un tipo loco vestido de perro.-Una chica comento con su amiga.  
  
- Se ve lindo! Pero no creo que sea un perro, mas bien es un mapache!-respondio.  
  
- Ya se que es!! Un raton!!-  
  
- Tienes razon se parece mucho!!-  
  
~*Y en medio de carcajadas ambas chicas se esfumaron, dejando al pobre Yoh sin algo mas aparte de el dinero que tuvo que gastar para ese traje:.....su dignidad....*~  
  
~*Fiu...De nuevo en casa. Podia escuchar risas y musica en la sala, alguien tendria que limpiar el tiradero que dejaron sus amigos por la mañana y todo apuntaba a el.*~  
  
~*Cerro los ojos fuertemente al momento de entrar a la sala donde dedujo que hay estaba Anna. Muy emocionado y algo apenado grito...*~  
  
- Feliz Cumpleaños, Annita!!!-  
  
- Yoh donde estabas?! Y que haces con ese traje de oso puesto?! Anna te va a matar..-  
  
- Ren, y Anna?- dijo volviendo a un rostro preocupado y mirando a todas partes.  
  
- Hace un momento estaba sentada en esa silla- Tamao se safo de un abrazo muy amistoso de Horo.  
  
- Jejeje...hip....Yo la vi que subia a su habitacion....hip...-Horo cayo desmayado al piso.  
  
- Creo que borracho es mas inteligente.- Ren se sento en el piso.  
  
- Ire a verla.-  
  
- Yoh..-  
  
- Que Ren?-  
  
- Y ese traje?-  
  
- Jijijijijijiji...es parte de mi regalo...-  
  
- Si ese es el caso...te deseo suerte.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Anna terminaba de ponerse su yukata para dormir. Quito de su cara el poco maquillaje que habia puesto para estar presentable. Suspiro descepcionada cuando tocaron la puerta..*~  
  
- Quien es?-dijo cansada.  
  
- Soy yo Anna, Abreme-  
  
~*La voz de Yoh era tan familiar en sus oidos que ni se molesto en volver a preguntar ni a responder o seguir con la conversacion. Solo guardo silencio y dejo a Yoh afuera de la habitacion*~  
  
- Anna estas bien?! Abreme!!! Anna!!!- Yoh golpeaba la puerta con ambos puños.  
  
~*La multitud que permanecia en el primer piso oyo los gritos de Yoh y los golpes que le daba a la puerta. Todos se asomaron cerca de las escaleras para poder ver.*~  
  
~*Anna no contestaba. No por que estuviera mal. Solo no queria ver a Yoh en esos momentos.Se acosto en su futon y se arropo*~  
  
- ANNA!!!! Responde!!!!VOY A ENTRAR!!!!- El chico tumbo la puerta a patadas.  
  
~*La habitacion estaba oscura asi que instintivamente prendio la luz. Vio un bulto envuelto en cobijas. Corrio hacia el futon y destapo a Anna la cual lo miraba friamente, cruelmente si asi decirle*~  
  
- Annita por que no respondes?!-  
  
~*La chica solto un bofeton*~  
  
- Como te atreves a hablarme asi?! Despues de lo que me hiciste?!-  
  
- No hice nada!-  
  
~*La joven se paro bruscamente arrojando a Yoh quien segundos antes la habia envuelto en un abrazo*~  
  
- Me dejaste sola el dia de mi cumpleaños!! Que no te parece suficiente!!  
  
- Tenia que salir de emergencia. Anna calmate, le puede hacer daño al bebe.-  
  
- Lo unico que le hara daño sera tener un padre como tu!! Ahhhh!...-  
  
~*Anna perdio fuerzas y descendio tocandose el vientre en un grito de dolor*~  
  
- Anna!!- el shaman trato de sostenerla.  
  
- No me toques!!! Alejate de mi!!!-  
  
~*Esos segundos fueron eternos para Yoh, impotente en esa situacion, acaricio el pelo de Anna y la abrazo nuevamente*~  
  
- Calma Anna, tranquila, Perdoname-  
  
~*Sus palabras eran tan tiernas y sinceras que al instante se relajo y participo en el abrazo*~  
  
- Y...ese traje de osito?-  
  
- Me veo mal? TT.TT-  
  
- No...-nego dulcemente- Te ves tan tierno y guapo con el-  
  
~*Yoh solto a Anna de su abrazo*~  
  
- Este es tu regalo-  
  
- No Yoh...asi esta..-  
  
~*La chica callo al ver a Yoh pulsar un boton en el moño y comenzar a soñar. Escucho atentamente lo que decia*~  
  
- 'Annita...-decia una voz muy graciosa- ....Yoh te quiere y te pide que cuando haga una estupides lo perdones.A veces es muy tonto y no sabe que hacer cuando te lastima. Yoh te amara siempre'-la voz terminaba de decir suave y despacio, con sentimiento.  
  
- Te gusto?-  
  
- Si.Gracias.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Comentario de Annita ^_^*~  
  
Disculpen por mi retraso pero queria acabar un capitulo de Sé mi angel antes de continuar con el de Nueve Meses. Les aviso que tardare un poco mas o igual con el 7. Gracias a todos por sus reviews ^o^  
  
~*Reviews*~  
  
  
  
~*anna15*~   
  
Yo tambien ya quiero ver que nazca el bebe. Espero con ansias ese capitulo..jejeje...aunque no tengo nada pensado.  
  
~*Jos D*~  
  
Si ya lei tu fic, aunque no me gusta que esta Marion tenga sentimientos hacia Yoh, y por fis pon mas escenas romanticas entre Yoh y Anna.  
  
~*ei-chan*~  
  
^O^ Hao es el mejor aparte de Yoh *¬* Yoh-kun!!! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo donde salio mi amado Hao.  
  
~*Seinko*~  
  
^^ No te preocupes al fin del asunto lo leiste y eso es lo importante. Parece que te aventaste dos capitulos para leer. Te veo en el proximo review.  
  
~*Seinko*~  
  
Te dije que te veria el proximo review ^_~   
  
Parece que algunas personas a parte de ti se confundieron con esa parte asi que lo explicare:  
  
Rebobinemos hasta el 5 epísodio:  
  
- Oh Hao... ._.U-  
  
~*Un gran golpe fue a dar en la cabeza de Hao*~  
  
- Sabes hay una cosa que se llama IN-TI-MI-DAD y lo que ''''''YOH Y YO''''' hagamos no es de tu incunvencia, asi que vas dejando de hacer ese tipo de preguntas o sufriras las consecuencias.-amenazo con el puño  
  
- @_@ Ya no volvere a hacer visitas a familiares-  
  
****  
  
El golpe se lo dio Anna.  
  
Aclarando la duda.  
  
Chaito.  
  
~*Xgirl1*~  
  
^o^ Tambien esas fueron mis partes favoritas!!  
  
Gracias por el review!!!  
  
~*Marineneko*~  
  
Lo sé casi todos o ponemos como un pervertido!!  
  
Pero es que tiene cara de 'Hentai'  
  
Pero con eso no se le quita lo guapo.  
  
Gracias por tu mensaje!!!  
  
~*Asakura Girl*~  
  
TT-TT Estoy tan feliz!!!  
  
Hasta que alguien me apoya en eso de los teletubies. Estoy mas que de acuerdo contigo. Mi hermana tiene 2 años y ve esas cosas ¡¿que no tiene pesadillas en la noche?! Dios mio!! Ademas tienen cara de perro cruzado con hamster!!! De verdad adoro mas a Elmo que a esos homosexuales!! En verdad Elmo es very nice, He´ve sonrise ditto than Yoh-kun!! So, I love how singer.  
  
Como veras, a mi me gusta el ingles pero una cosa es que me gusta y otra muy diferente que sepa escribirlo u_u pero hago el intento ojala lo hayas comprendido  
  
Antes .....mhhhh......eh.....etoo....su estupides es parte de su encanto ^//^.  
  
~*Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne*~  
  
Ya puse mas participacion de Amidamaru y de los otros espritus!! Mi espiritu favorito es Koloro es tan lindo ademas mi hermana le hace igual y a horo-horo le dice: hoto-hoto.Gracias por leer el fic y tus alagos.  
  
~*Juri-San*~  
  
Eres otra de las lectoras confundidas. Como le explique a Seinko quien le pego fue Anna. Sigue el fic y gracias por tu comentario.  
  
~*yo-chan1*~   
  
El amor es lo mejor!!TT-TT Que lindo!! Bien, ya estas apuntada en la lista de las lectoras que quieran que le bebe nazca a la voz de YA!.  
  
~*aiko-sakura*~  
  
Gracias!!! Tambien me di cuenta que no habia una historia sobre esto ademas salio de mi deseo de ver el manga de 'Fumbari no uta' donde sale Hanna-chan!!  
  
~*Ale-chan*~  
  
Promesas ¬¬ bueno pero mientras sigas leyendo mi historia te perdonare pero espero ese fic alternativo!!^o^   
  
~*Annita Daidouji*~  
  
Eh visto tu fic en la lista de fics de Shaman King pero por falta de tiempo por los parciales ¬¬ no eh podido leerlo TT-TT pero prometo leerlo ^o^.   
  
~*Fin de Reviews*~  
  
Que onda!! Estos son demasiados reviews no? TT-TT estoy tan feliz!! Nunca me habian llegado tantos en un capitulo. Domo arigato!!  
  
Y especialmente a Ale-chan ya me la imagino leyendo esto y preguntandose 'que demonios hice?' pues querida Ale-chan, Yoh-kun salio vestido de osito en este capitulo gracias a tu fic de 'Annita de Oro y los Tres Shamanes', vos si lo recoidais pusiste a mi Yoh vestido de Osito y de ahi la idea, por cierto hice un dibujo de Yoh vestido de osito con un gran cartel en la mano izquierda que dice 'Love me (y un corazon)'. Lo malo es que no tengo Scanner para subirlo TT-TT.En conclusion Domo Arigato Gozaimasu ^o^ Ale-chan!!!  
  
Eso era todo lo que tenia que decir, ah si buenas nuevas!! El profe de Mate no me puso 8 como yo creia,me puso un 9, Que felicidad!!^_^  
  
'Missing trut & forever, Kissing love & true your heart, You can change the destiny, Never think than it is imposible, and just say thee words..'I love you'...,Give me smile and future beautiful,Dream come true, you may dream, our dream,It´s so easy to love you, So just fall in love, Kimi ga Suki da to Sakebi!!'  
  
'Kimi ga suki Sakebi!!'  
  
'Watashi Ni Narita Kute' 


	8. Capitulo 7

~* Nueve Meses *~  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama ^-^  
  
Capitulo 7 : ¿Séra niño o niña?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Situemonos en la hermosa pension Asakura.*~  
  
~*Una feliz pareja tomaba tranquilamente té mientras deliberaban una situación.*~  
  
- Deberiamos esperar hasta esta tarde para comprar las cosas.-  
  
- A que hora es la cita?- Yoh llenaba su taza nuevamente.  
  
- A las 3:00 de la tarde.-  
  
- Eso esta bien, tendremos tiempo suficiente para comprar las cosas y acomodar el cuarto del bebe.-  
  
- En donde sera el cuarto del bebe?-  
  
- Eh pensado,que estaria bien, el cuarto vacio que esta a un lado del nuestro ^_^.-  
  
- Buena elección.-  
  
- Nos vamos?-  
  
- Si, deja tomo mi bolso.-  
  
~*Ambos salieron de la pension.*~  
  
~*Mientras el embarazo de Anna transcurria de una forma feliz, el comportamiento de Yoh maduraba cada dia un poco mas.*~  
  
~*Ya no se reia estupidamente por cualquier cosa, bueno, tal vez si, pero no muy seguido; cada vez que Anna sufria cambios de humor él siempre sabia lo que tenia que hacer o como debia actuar, lo que le agradaba a Anna.*~  
  
~*La pension pronto se llenaria de risas y llantos de un niño pequeño y eso para cualquier persona, es un aliento para madurar y crecer espiritualmente.*~  
  
~*Yoh habia reflexionado durante todo un mes esa importante cuestión y necesitaba una respuesta...*~  
  
- Anna.....-  
  
- Hum?...-  
  
- C-cres que seré un buen papá?-  
  
~*Yoh sonaba preocupado y algo melancolico; si, ella sabia esa respuesta desde que se caso con él, ahora era el momento perfecto para hacerselo saber*~  
  
- Dime Yoh..... Por que crees que me casé contigo?-  
  
- N-no sé. Dimelo tú. Jijijiji.^_^U-  
  
- Piensa aunque solo un poco...-  
  
- Mhhhh....Por el compromiso? ^^-  
  
~*Tal ves nuca debio de decir eso*~  
  
- Vale... O_x dejare mis respuestas estupidas-  
  
- Nadie puede obligar a alguien a casarse con una persona que no ama...Si no hubiera creido que serias un buen padre y que nuestro hijo tendria una vida feliz a nuestro lado...nunca me hubiera casado contigo...-  
  
~*Yoh sonrio y desposito un rapido beso en la mejilla de la Itako*~  
  
- Y eso por que fue?-  
  
- Por que eres muy linda.-  
  
~*Llegaron a un edificio muy alto y grande, a un costado de ellos habia un cartel que decia 'Hospital', ambos ingresaron*~  
  
- No me gustan los hospitales.-bufó Yoh.  
  
- Por que no te gustan?-  
  
- Por que cada vez que tengo que venir a un hospital siempre es para algo malo.-  
  
~*Otra vez no debio de decir eso*~  
  
- Vale....x_O dejare de odiar a los hospitales.-  
  
- Como puedes decir que siempre que vienes a un hospital es para algo malo?! Que te parece tan malo saber que va a ser el bebe?!-  
  
- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh................Nop.^-^-  
  
~*Esperemos e Yoh no diga cosas como esa tan seguido*~  
  
- Vale.....x_x Ahora por que fué?-  
  
- Lo pensaste eso quiere decir que no estas seguro. ¬ o ¬ -  
  
~*Los jovenes se sentaron en la sala de espera para esperar(N/A: Ni modo que a nadar¬¬) la llegada de la enferma con la noticia de su entrada al consultorio del doctor*~  
  
~*No esperaron mucho....*~  
  
- La srta. Anna Asakura?-  
  
- Si, soy yo-  
  
- Acompañeme al consultorio.-  
  
~*Yoh feliz de la vida se para y seguia Anna cuando la enfermera lo detuvo...*~  
  
- Solo la srta. Asakura.-  
  
- Pero..yo quiero ir con Anna.-  
  
- No se pue...-  
  
- Dejelo pasar.-  
  
~*Anna desafiaba a la enfermera con la mirada*~  
  
- V-vale...-  
  
- Gracias Annita-  
  
~*El consultorio era completamente blanco, con muchos aparatos que solo los doctores saben utilizar y un gran escritorio*~  
  
- Doctor, aqui esta la srta. Asakura.-  
  
- Si, gracias, puede retirarse.-  
  
~*La enfermera salio del consultorio*~  
  
- Tomen asiento por favor.- El doctor amablemente les ofrecio asiento.  
  
- Gracias.-  
  
- Asi que....-el doctor miraba un bloc con expedientes-....es su primera visita verdad?.-  
  
- Si.-afirmo Yoh con entusiasmo.  
  
- Pues.....-se acomodo las gafas y miro serio a Yoh.-....muy mal hecho.-  
  
- Uhm?~_~-  
  
- Continuando....veo en su expediente que a los 4 meses de embarazo tuvo un accidente automovilistico y fue ingresada en este mismo hospital.Digame, ¿estoy en lo correcto?-  
  
~*Ambos asintieron con la cabeza*~  
  
- Viendo sus caras...-miro a ambos.-...parece que quisieran ir directo al ultrasonido...-sonrio satisfecho.  
  
- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Por favor doctor!!! No se acerque a mi con esa cosa!!! Ayudaaaaaaa!!! Anna no dejes que me haga daño!!!-  
  
- O.oU.-  
  
- -_- Yoh, el ultrasonido es para mi.-  
  
- Ah, que bien!! ^_^ ....._ Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! No dejare que le haga daño a Anna con esa cosa!!!! No y Nooooooooooooo!!!-exclamaba freneticamente.  
  
- O.oUuU.-  
  
- -_-* Yoh el ultrasonido no hace daño!!! Y por favor callate que todo el hospital esta oyendo tus quejidos!!!.-  
  
- Me lo juras?? T-T.-  
  
- u_ú Si.-  
  
- ^_^.-  
  
- Bien...¬ ¬ .....proseguire, pero antes, sr. Asakura no le gustaria pasar una larga temporada en el 'Hospital para enfermos mentales de Funbari-Oka'? ^^-  
  
- Se oye bien ^-^.-  
  
- Doctor YO vengo a consulta no Yoh.-  
  
- Solamente sugeria.-  
  
- Sugiera cuando alguien se lo pida ¬¬.-  
  
~*Anna se sento boca arriba en un sillon de piel, el doctor ponia una botella a un lado de ella*~  
  
~*El doctor puso gel en el vientre de Anna y enseguida el aparato que rastreaba los sonidos del corazon de aquel bebe*~  
  
- Esta muy fuerte, parece que ah comido bien.....-  
  
- Annita come mucho ^_^ a veces me levanta a las tres de la mañana para que le prepare frituras con chocolate.-  
  
- Yoh te agradeceria que no me ayudaras ¬¬ -  
  
- Bueno..... parece que es niña....-  
  
- Niña??-preguntaron impaciente los dos.  
  
- No...esperen....es niño...-  
  
- Niño??-  
  
- No....niña!!.-  
  
- Diga de una buena ves que va a ser!! ¬¬ .-Anna gritaba histerica.  
  
- Jejejeje...es que queria hacerla de emocion ^^ parece que el bebe no quiere dejarnos ver que va a ser ^^U.-  
  
~*Anna se levanto rapidamente, se acomodo la ropa y jalo a Yoh hacia afuera*~  
  
- Sra. Asakura?? Mi pago?? Oiga no me pagó!!! O.o- le grito a la enfermera- Enfermera recuerdeme que me voy a cambiar de profesion, no quiero ver a una embarazada mas, me hare cirujano. ^^-  
  
- ^_^U-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Ash.....-Anna dijo entre dientes enojada-....Un capitulo desperdiciado.-  
  
- Pero si no es tan malo. ^_^ Yo me diverti mucho.-  
  
- Yoh ¬¬ dime, en que parte del capitulo te divertiste?-  
  
- En todo ^^.-  
  
- Regresemos. Ya estoy harta de todo esto.-  
  
- No hay nada para cenar esta noche en la alacena.-  
  
- Bien. Yoh?..-  
  
- Uhm?.-  
  
- Invitame a cenar.-  
  
- Que, que??!!.-  
  
- Te molesta?!! ¬¬.-  
  
- Pero Anna TT-TT El dinero que traigo es para mi nuevo disco de Bob.-  
  
- Bueno, si no quieres alimentarme, te comprendo.....u_u...-  
  
- Eh? No..no es...mh....O.o.-  
  
- De todos modos, no tenia mucha hambre, espero llegar a la pension.-  
  
- O.oU Anna te sientes bien?.-  
  
- Por que no deberia de sentirme bien?¬¬ No tiene nada que ver el hecho de que no eh comido nada desde la tarde. No que va!! Por eso no es!! ¬¬.-  
  
- ^^ Anna me estas tratando de decir algo?.-  
  
- Yo?! Tratando de decirte algo?? No. Como crees?! u_u.-  
  
- ^^ Ah que bueno. Yo crei que si.-  
  
- ¬¬**.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Ya en la pension*~  
  
- Mira!^^ Aun quedaba pan y mermelada!! Quieres Annita?.-  
  
- No. no tengo hambre u_u...-  
  
- Pero no haz comido nada desde la tarde..-  
  
- Que gran observacion Yoh ¬ ¬..-  
  
- Entonces si quieres?.-  
  
- Nop. Me da asco el pan con mermelada de fresa...u_u...-  
  
~*Anna subio a su habitacion*~  
  
- Una voz en mi subconsciente -_- me dice que Anna se enojo otra vez conmigo T-T.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*El tendero metia muchas cosas a una bolsa de supermercado*~  
  
- Y digame.....-el señor dijo dandole la bolsa a Yoh-....Que hace que un hombre a estas horas de la noche salga de su comoda casa para vagar en la calle en busca de comida. ¿Que caso va a alimentar un regimiento con tanta comida?.-  
  
- Ay..u_u..si usted supiera.....-  
  
- Dejeme adivinar. Salio a estas horas a comprar comida por que no habia en su alacena nada para cenar, su esposa se enojo y subio a su habitacion y usted creyo tener el ligero presentimiento que algo andava mal?^^.-  
  
- O.o Pues si. Casi fue eso lo que exactamente paso.-  
  
- Casi?^^ Asi, se me olvido decir que su esposa estaba encinta..-  
  
- O.OU como sabe usted todo eso?!.-  
  
- Creamelo amigo..u_u ya vivi todo eso...-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Afuera dela habitacion de Anna. Yoh comenzo a tocar*~  
  
- Anna, fui a la tienda, no quieres algo?..-  
  
- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.-  
  
- Estas segura?.-  
  
- Nunca estuve mas segura en mi vida!!!.-  
  
- ^^ Aunque sea Chocolate caliente y Galletas de animalitos??.-  
  
~*La puerta se abrio de golpe*~  
  
- O.o.-  
  
- Dame eso!!-Anna le arrebato la comida a Yoh.  
  
- ^o^U Ya no estas enojada?.-  
  
- Mientras tengas comida en mi boca no estare enojada.-  
  
- Por cierto...-saco una carta.-...Tamao nos envio esta carta.-  
  
- Y que dice?.-  
  
- Que vio en su tabla de adivinacion que nuestro bebe sera niño!!! ^o^.-  
  
- ._. A ver presta eso!.-nuevamente arrebato la carta que Yoh sostenia.-....Veamos...srta.Anna y Joven...Bla,bla,bla...en vista que...bla,bla,bla.....NIÑO!! .-  
  
- ^o^ Lo ves? Este capitulo no fue en vano.-  
  
- Vale -_- Tratare mejor a la pelirosada.-  
  
- Crees que deberiamos avisar a los demás?^.^.-  
  
- Avisar de que? ¬¬ .-  
  
- Que va a ser niño!!^o^.-  
  
- Mhhh....Bueno, ve y avisales.-  
  
- Juju!!^.^.-  
  
- Parece que esta muy emocionado.-  
  
Se oyé a alguien rodar por las escaleras y chocar contra una mesita.  
  
- Estoy bien!!!-grita desde abajo.  
  
- ¬¬U demasiado emocionado...-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Comentario de Annita ^_^*~  
  
Bueno, hasta que actualice ne?....En mi opinion este fue un capitulo desastrozo, no me gusto nadita,pero no tenia inspiracion u_u Tuve la ligera idea de reescribirlo pero yo nunca reescribo un capitulo o fic, como sale, sale.  
  
Este capitulo(aunque no es tan bueno u_u) =D se los dedico a todos mis lectores en esta navidad, en pocas palabras, este es mi regalo de Kurisumasu.  
  
El 8° capitulo estara disponible hasta el proximo año(se oye como que van esperar un año entero^^), bueno, tal vez en la primera semana de Enero..  
  
¡¡¡¡El 20 de Enero es mi cumple!!!!  
  
Y estan todos invitados!!! El festejo sera en el comentario del noveno capitulo(el ultimo T.T). Si quieren una reservacion...-aparesco con traje de gala y un bloc- deberan de decirla en su review ^^ y como invitados especiales estaran todos los...  
  
¡¡¡Personajes de Shaman King!!!  
  
Va a ser una Super Mega Pachanga ^.^ Si quieren invitar a sus amigos o espiritus acompañantes...deberan decirlo en su review tambien....  
  
¡¡Ahora vamos a los reviews!!  
  
~*Reviews*~  
  
~*Xris*~  
  
Tienes razon. Yoh siempre sera Yoh. *¬* Si! Yo tambien me lo imagino corriendo con su traje de osito *^_^* Kawaii. Por cierto...TT-TT Te tardas mucho con las actualizaciones de tu fic 'Escencia de un sentir'. Continua. Chao!  
  
~*Jos D*~  
  
Pues...^^ Me agrada un poco la idea de poner a las Hanagumi pero sera hasta el 9° capitulo donde tambien aparecera Hao. A tu propuesta de las Hanagumi...¡¡Si!!  
  
~*Emi Tachibana*~  
  
Chale..O.o ¿Cuando viste a Yoh vestido de osito? ^^No es cierto era broma, yo si lo eh visto vestido de osito, en mi mejor fanart gracias a las demasiadas ganas en verlo asi que lo demas es historia. Tambien pondre escenas de HoroxTamao y RenxPilika.  
  
...TT.TT..No, no quiero conocer tu ira!!  
  
Bye!!  
  
~*Seinko*~  
  
^^U Fantasias con Yoh despierta?. Suele suceder(*¬* Yoh en boxers) a menudo (*¬* Yoh sin boxers....@¬@)...Tambien fue culpa mia en no poner quien dijo eso pero me daba flojera escribir mas, ademas aqui estoy para aclarar dudas.  
  
See you!  
  
~*anna15*~  
  
Cuero? Mangazo!!! Que cute!!! *-* Actualizado listo!! Sigue leyendo el fic.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~*Nanase Oikawa CLAMP*~  
  
Indirecta?^^U Cual indirecta? Ne!! Ya entendi,pero tendras que esperar hasta el proximo año para leer el proximo capitulo..^^´  
  
Jejeje. El regalo fue que cuando apreto el boton que estaba en el moño dijo unas palabras super tiernas a Anna. Y que mas regalo quieres? Con ver a Yoh vestido de osito es suficiente ^_^(para mí)  
  
Adiosin!!  
  
~*Marineneko*~  
  
Nooooooooooooooooooo!!No te pegues el tiro, despues quien me va a dejar reviews?T^T  
  
Yo tambien tengo unas ganas de apretarlo hasta la muerte!! Te hare una confidencia:...TENGO UN OSITO DE FELPA LLAMADO YOH!!...Y cada vez en que leo un fic donde Yoh es super tierno, tomo a mi oso y lo abrazo, y lo abrazo hasta que se le sale el relleno; Y cuando Yoh es malo, malo, agarro a golpes a mi oso, pero cuando veo los ojos del peluche me recuerdan a Yoh y luego lo vuelvo abrazar.  
  
TT.TT Si yo y mis manias!!  
  
Hace no mucho tiempo entre a la pagina y vi con gran tristeza que no haz puesto fotos en la galeria de Hanna T^T  
  
Gracias por ponerlo tu en la pagina!!^^  
  
Hasta pronto.  
  
~*keiko-sk*~  
  
Bueno, tomando en cuenta que jamas me eh embarazado(se oye atras un llanto de niño recien nacido[mentira¬¬]), Pues yo me guio por mi mama, a veces le pregunto y, me da ideas. Siempre las sugerencias son bienvenidas en mi bandeja de notitas para el fic.  
  
Matta ne!  
  
~*Ale-chan*~  
  
Anna siempre esta haciendo corajes. Y vaya sorpresa que Tamao participara un poco mas, parece que alguien ya se olvido de su Yoh y se fijo en cierto cabeza de puas ^_~  
  
Tambien lo del desastre del animal fue mi conversacion favorita, y lo del guapo hombre desnudo que le 'bailara' a Anna encima de una mesa. Anna y sus fantasias ¬¬  
  
Y que mas da!! Me encanta ese traje!! T^T Ojala tuviera ese traje!! *snif*  
  
Nos vemos luegito ^^  
  
~*yoh-chan1*~  
  
Verdad que no es mala idea lo del hombre desnudo. Fue auna muy buena idea lo de los diagolgos verdad?  
  
Nos vemos y espero sigas enviando reviews!!  
  
~*Fin de Reviews*~  
  
Esta de mas recordarles la pachanga?^.^ Es el primer cumpleaños que paso aqui en FF.net T^T *snif* que felicidad. Santas nostalgias, Batman!!(©®)  
  
20 de enero mi cumple y ese mismo dia estara disponible el ultimo capitulo de Nueve Meses *snif*  
  
Creo que eso es todo lo que tenia que decir...-_-..It´s boring, So, bye.  
  
~*©®: Marca registrada *~  
  
~*Super pachanga el 20 de enero que no se les olvide*~ 


	9. Capitulo 8

~*Nueve Meses*~  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama ^-^  
  
Capitulo 8: Una entrega llena de sorpresas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~* Falta poco para que el primogenito de los Asakura naciera, ese era un momento para festejar y armar desma...... desastre ^^U.*~  
  
~* Yoh ya habia preparado todo para el viaje que tendrian el mes siguiente a Izumo, se encargo hasta el mas minimo detalle, sobre todo que llevaran naranjas*~  
  
~* Jun invito a todas sus amigas (incluyendo a otras que jamas habiamos visto) para el baby shower del bebe de Anna, donde por supuesto no asistirian hombres*~  
  
- Yo queria ver a Tamao en baby doll TT^TT.-  
  
- ¬¬* Ash. Mi hermana tuvo que decir que tenian que venir en esas condiciones, no se por que no cerro su bocota.-  
  
- ^o^ Ahora que lo pienso con mas detenimiento, van a estar diambulando por aqui verdad? asi que no me perdera la oportunidad de ver a Tamao asi.-  
  
- ._. Entonces...Pilika tambien estara..... .///. en baby doll... /¬/.-  
  
- ¬¬...Ren....es mi hermana....¬¬*-  
  
- Que estan haciendo ahi parados deteniendo la circulacion?!.-Anna regañaba a Horo/Ren.- Vamos, Jun ya llego y quiere que bajen unas cosas.-  
  
- Bajalas tu!!.-Ren bufo.  
  
- Ren que malos modales!!.-Jun llego a repartir un sermon- No ves que Anna esta embarazada y no puede hacer esas cosas?! Deberias ser mas considerado como Yoh.-  
  
~* Atras de Jun y Anna se veia a Yoh seguir un patron muy bien ideado:...ir afuera, cargar un objeto, entrar, subir a las escaleras, dejarlo en el cuarto, bajar las escaleras,y repetir nuevamente todo hasta acabar y en un tiempo limite*~  
  
- Yo no soy gato de nadie! -_- .-  
  
~* Jun tomo con sumo 'cuidado' la querida oreja derecha de su pequeño hermano y arrastrarlo hasta afuera*~  
  
- Basta!! Jun!!.-  
  
- Vamos, si no hablare mal de ti con Pilika.-  
  
- Esta bien!!!! Ayudare...u_u...-  
  
~* Por enesima vez se veia atras de Anna seguir a Yoh el patron antes explicado*~  
  
- Yoh, detente.-  
  
- Pero...Annita...yo ..... debo...seguir...-decia entrecortado-... bajando ......las cosas....-  
  
- Deja eso. Ren ya fue a bajar lo que faltaba.-  
  
- ^o^ Podre descansar un ratito.-  
  
- Si, despues de que prepares mi baño...-  
  
- T^T Lo que rapido viene, rapido se va.-  
  
- ¬¬ Decias?.-  
  
- Te preguntaba que si con burbujitas? ^^U.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- En un agujero esta....mi vida....-  
  
- Dime?.-pregunto Pilika llegando a la pension.  
  
- Pilika!! //.-  
  
- Que pasa Ren-cito? Por que me hablabas?.-  
  
- Yo no hablaba de ti. Solo me recriminaba pateticamente por mi inutil e inecesaria vida. u_u.-  
  
- Sigue recriminandote cuando termines de bajar las cosas Ren!!.-Jun sorprendio al aludido.  
  
- Hola Jun! Me probe el baby doll que me sugeristes y me quedo de maravilla.Pienso usarlo hoy.-  
  
- Perfecto. Solo falta preguntarle a Tamao y Anna cual van a usar.-  
  
- Y que paso con, la sorpresa de esta noche?.-Pilika se acerco un poco mas a Jun para que Ren no escuchara.  
  
- Todo esta listo.LLegaran a las 9:00 de la noche.-  
  
~*Ren noto algo sospechoso asi que para no ser descubierto mando a Bason, que pasaria desapercibido por Pilika ya que ella no posee algun poder espiritual y para Jun, que era taoista, podia ver los espiritus pero gracias que Ren enseño unas cuantas tecnicas de ninjas a Bason,este no era notado por ninguna de las dos*~  
  
[[Lo que pudo escuchar Bason de la conversacion]]  
  
- Esta bien mono. ^^ Va a venir Mike, verdad?.-  
  
- Sip. Y va a traer a todos sus amigos.-  
  
- Conoces a Brian?, el si es de clase, ademas que posee otras cualidades.  
  
- Espero y vengan todos.-  
  
- ^^ No puedo esperar a que vengan. Espero ser la primera.-  
  
- La primera va a ser Anna. Recuerda que los contrate por ella. Asi que seras la segunda.-  
  
- Que haremos con los chicos para que no se den cuenta?.-  
  
- Meteremos a Mike y a sus amigos por la puerta trasera.-  
  
~*Las chicas dejaron de cuchichear y ambas entraron como si nada, dejando a Ren solo*~  
  
- Bason, ¿que oiste?.-  
  
- Joven Ren...verá...^///^.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Eso fue lo que me contó Bason u//u.-  
  
- O.o Asi que estan pensando hacer una orgia con otros que no somos nosotros.-  
  
- Fue lo que entendi Horo.-  
  
- Pero Tamao....T.T....mi hermana....TT.TT...ya no se podra casar...-  
  
- U.U"Pilika...".-  
  
- Jejejejeje....No creo que eso sea verdad chicos, Anna no haria eso...^_^.-  
  
- Que tal si te cambia por uno mejor dotado?¬¬.-  
  
- Jejeje....TT^TT No es cierto, Horo. No me digas eso...-  
  
~*Horo arremango su manga derecha, coloco una cinta roja en su cabeza(como la de Sanosuke, de Rurouni Kenshin.^^) y dictó...*~  
  
- Soldados..-voz de General-....es hora de prepararnos para la batalla...-  
  
- Cual batalla?^.^.-  
  
- La que exparciremos por la pension, Cabo Asakura..-  
  
- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el cabeza de puas...-  
  
- ¬¬* General Horo.-  
  
- ....no dejaremos que tengan su orgia. Evitaremos a toda costa la realizacion de esa fiesta...-  
  
- ^.^ Vamos a la fiesta!!!.-  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Que no!!!!.- gritaron Horo/Ren.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Tres muchachos se desplazaban silenciosamente por toda la pension. Dos de ellos venian con ropas normales y 'el lider' traia alguna especie de traje militar....el ultimo de ellos los detuvo.*~  
  
- Par de Imbeciles!!! No creen que estan haciendo estupideces?!.-  
  
- Vaya, Cabo Tao, tiene mucho valor para hablarle asi a su General..-  
  
- Ni kepo(^^U disculpen la ortigrafia) ni cabo, aqui tu no eres ni general ni privado!! y yo te hablo asi cuando quiera!.-  
  
- Oye Horo yo creo que Ren tiene razon. Podrian descubrirnos y cortarnos en mil pedacitos.^.^-Yoh interrumpio.  
  
- Cabo Tao, esta haciendo dudar al cabo Asakura en nuestra mision. Que esto se trata de algun complot?.-  
  
- Soquete! Deja el complot para el Gran Carnal. Aqui es otro fic. Y creo que estamos haciendo mal..-  
  
- Te parece hacer mal, dejar que mi pequeña hermana con esas arpias y que ya no pueda ir de blanco al altar?! T^T.-  
  
- Arpias?! ¬¬ Horo, dejame recordarte que ahi dentro esta, MI Anna, y MI Anna no es ninguna arpia asi que cuida tus palabras ¬¬** .-  
  
- Yo no digo que no interrumpamos (^^Uu Otra vez la ortografia) la orgia de las muchachas que mi hermana organizo pero no de esta forma.-  
  
- Cual es tu idea?.-  
  
- Es usar un señuelo del que nadie pueda sospechar y que nos diga que esta pasando ahi dentro.-  
  
- Como vamos a comunicarnos? Y quien seria tan tonto de ofrecerse?.-  
  
- Sospeche que algo como esto pasaria asi que traje un mini-microfono y el receptor.. -mientras sacaba las cosas antes mencionadas- ... y nuestro señuelo sera?..-  
  
~*Yoh alzo la mano como voluntario antes de que lo enrolaran* ~  
  
- Cabo Asakura desde un principio ibas a ser tu..-_- U.-  
  
- Yoh por que te ofreiste?.-Ren ponia el microfono en la chaqueta de Yoh.  
  
- Es que ^^ .....T^T Extraño a mi Annita..... TT^TT Que tal que si yo no estoy con ella le sucede algo malo?...TTT^TTT.... Y si come demasiado? No podra dormir y de paso yo tampoco....TTTT^TTTT... Y si......?.-  
  
- Vale!!...entendimos...-Horo tapo la boca de su amigo con la mano.-  
  
- Listo! Es hora de hacer la espectacular entrada..-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Yoh toco la puerta tres veces. Adentro se oia muy poco ajetreo. La puerta se abrio mostrando a Anna en yukata*~  
  
- Yoh...¿Que deseas?..-  
  
- Veras..."No creo que se trague el cuento"...Es que me siento un poco mal de mi garganta. Pense que tal vez....-  
  
- Pasa. Quedate conmigo hasta que se te pase el dolor. Te tomaste la medicina verdad?.-  
  
- S-si...-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*El cuarto estaba adornado de globos, todo esta decorado, y cuando vio una cuna azul corrio hacia ella a inspeccionarla*~  
  
- Es muy linda!!.- grito sin verguenza.  
  
- Nos la regalo Jun. Dice que se hizo con una madera especial que se da solo en China y fue bendecida por sacerdotes de su pais.-  
  
- Es de buena suerte.- Jun se acerco donde estaban ellos.  
  
- Gracias Jun!!.-Yoh reia con agradecimiento.  
  
- Vaya, asi que...-volteo a ver a Anna-...Lo sabia!! Sabia que lo extrañabas. Mi sexto sentido nunca se equivoca.-  
  
- Jun....ú//ú...-  
  
~*Yoh sonrio, entonces no era el unico*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Dame eso!.-Horo le arrebato a Ren el receptor.  
  
- Arg. Que estas haciendo?.-  
  
- Tratando de saber que demonios pasa ahi dentro.-  
  
- Lo romperas. Quita tus sucias manos de ese aparato.- Nuevamente Ren tenia en su poder el receptor.  
  
~*Apreto unos botones y puso la antena, subio un poco el volumen,asi empezaron a escuchar*~  
  
[[Adentro de la habitacion]]  
  
- Son muchas cosas.-  
  
- Si. No se donde las acomodaré. Nos tendremos que llevar las mas necesarias a Izumo.-  
  
- Annita quiero decirte que la razon por la que entre era....-  
  
- Ya lo sé.-miro triunfante a Yoh- Los dos idiotas esperan afuera la informacion...-Anna quito de la chaqueta el microfono-....Muy ingenioso. Si quieren informacion, van a tener informacion.- dejo el microfono en un lugar donde se pudiera escuchar bien.  
  
(O.o Anna me sorprende cada dia mas)  
  
~*Yoh paso el brazo alrededor de los hombros de la Itako. Esta sonrio*~  
  
- Te extrañe.-dijo Yoh besandole el cachete.  
  
- Yo te extrañe mas.-se besaron suavemente- Esperame, hablare con Jun sobre el par de idiotas.-  
  
- Esta bien. =^_^=-Anna hizo una señal para que Jun fuese-Los chicos van a recordar esto por mucho, mucho tiempo.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Pension Asakura. 09:38 p.m. de la misma noche*~  
  
~*Anna se asomaba por la ventana que daba al patio desde su habitacion. Yoh se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura.*~  
  
- Se ven tiernos.-dijo ella en tocando las manos de Yoh.  
  
- Si..quien lo hubiera imaginado...-  
  
~*A travez de la ventana se podia ver a Horo y Tamao uno enfrente del otro. Horo se acerco un poco mas y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja hecha de hielo....*~  
  
- Es muy linda...-Tamao tomo la caja.  
  
- Es para ti...abrela...-  
  
~*Tamao abrio con sumo cuidado. Una melodia que por sus notas musicales Tamao supo que era de la tierra natal de Horo, Hokkaido. Lo que mas le sorprendio fue ver una pequeña bailarina de ballet danzando al ritmo de la musica*~  
  
- No tienes por que meterla al refrigerador, como esta hecha de hielo de mis poderes espirituales te durara como unos ......muchos siglos.....-  
  
- Joven Horo....-Tamao cerro la caja-.....Yo correspondo a sus sentimientos....-  
  
~*Horo se acerco mucho mas a Tamao para encerrarla en un abrazo......quien hubiera creido que todo ese teatro de hace unos pocos minutos terminaria asi...*~  
  
~*Flash-back*~  
  
~*Tamao salio de la habitacion con su pequeño conjunto de baby doll. Los planes de Jun y Anna eran complicados, pero necesitaban de las visitas que llegarian a las 9:00 p.m.; y ella era la encargada de traerlos a salvo hasta la habitacion.*~  
  
~*Lo que no contaba era que el chico del norte la seguia sigilosamente y con baba de por medio ^^U*~  
  
~*Abrio un poco la puerta trasera y con escalofrio de por medio noto que alla afuera hacia, en efecto,mucho frio.Tiritio un poco y fue cuando sintio algo calido que la abrigaba en la espalda.*~  
  
- No deberias salir sin chamarra Tamao -Horo coloco su chamarra en los hombros de ella.  
  
- Joven Horo...-Tamao se asusto al ver a Horo detras de ella-...Que hace usted aqui?.-  
  
- Jejeje......-rio nervioso-....Solo pasaba por aqui. Pero dime Tamao, ¿que haces aqui a estas horas?....-  
  
- La señorita Anna me mando por algo.-  
  
- En serio? Si quieres te puedo acompañar....no dejaria que una linda chica saliera a estas horas y con estos frios... ^//^ -  
  
- L-lo siento...p-pero si sale usted podria enfermarse, y no quiero que eso le suceda...-  
  
- Tamao...yo sé ..... ya sé cual es el encargo....-  
  
- Joven....¿como supo?-  
  
- Bason nos conto....-Horo cerro lo poco que habia abierto la puerta Tamao-...¿Te gustan?...-  
  
~*Tamao se quedo muy confundida, claro que le gustaban, a que persona no?*~  
  
- La verdad....si.....me gustan mucho...¿pero por que esa repentina pregunta?...-  
  
~*Horo coloco su mano derecha en su cabeza riendo estupidamente.*~  
  
- Es....una lastima...-dijo para si.  
  
- Una lastima? Joven Horo-horo se siente bien? Que es una lastima?.-  
  
- .....Que yo te amé y tu a mi no.....-  
  
~*Ahi fue donde Tamao enrojecio hasta las orejas*~  
  
~*Fin de Flash-back*~  
  
~*Anna volteo detras de ella. Vio a un lindo perrito correr por todas partes...*~  
  
- Los hombres son estupidos....-  
  
- Hummn?.-Yoh fruncio el ceño ofendido.  
  
- Todos...menos tú....-sonrio divertida.  
  
- Jejejeje....-se acerco al cachorro y lo cargo-...¿Como lo llamaremos?.-  
  
- Que te parece.....?.-se detuvo un momento a pensar.  
  
- ¡Crayola! ^o^.-  
  
- Crayola? ._. No es un nombre muy comun...-  
  
- Pero suena muy lindo...por favor Anna T-T Di que si..-  
  
- ¬¬ Ya que tu me lo pides. Esta bien. Asi se llamara.-  
  
- Falta muy poco para que vayamos a Izumo...-  
  
- Si...-dijo tocandose el vientre-...voy a extrañar en cierta forma este bulto...-  
  
- Ya pensaste el nombre del bebe?...-  
  
- No. Y ni se te ocurra ponerle 'Chicle' por que te golpeare.-  
  
- T.T Bueno.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Comentario de Annita ^_^*~  
  
Aqui por fin ya hubo HoroxTamao.Falta muy poco para el final T-T. Extrañare este fic. Por lo pronto ya tengo ideas para los que vienen en camino...Muahahahahahahah.... -_- Ustedes no escucharon esa malefica risa...  
  
Aclaracion:  
  
::-El paquete que esperaban a las 9:00 era......¡¡Una Canasta con Cachoritos!!...Y Anna se quedo con uno. Por lo del nombre.. ._. sin comentarios-::  
  
¡¡Aqui vienen los reviews!!(¬¬ Que por cierto fueron poquitos)  
  
~*Reviews*~  
  
~*Seinko*~  
  
¬¬ Bien que desearias (muuuuy en tu subconsciente) ver a Yoh version Hentai. Cuando uno lo lee una y otra vez y otra vez, pues empieza a gustarte mucho.Feliz Navidad a ti tambien y feliz año nuevo, feliz dia de reyes, dia del amor y la amistad, dia de la bandera..@-@ Nos quedan muchas felicitaciones mas que dar.  
  
  
  
~*keiko-sk*~  
  
^^ Sip. A veces mi madre ayuda mucho. Si no fuera por ella no hubiera existido este capitulo. Y lo del nombre? Tambien me lo sugirio mi mama ^o^ es una buena ayuda. Ya estas apuntada. Solo di con quien quieres llegar acompañada y quien es tu personaje favorito. No querras llegar acompañada de Ryu verdad? =Þ  
  
  
  
~*nacha*~   
  
*-* Verdad que Yoh es muy kawaii con su trajecito de oso?  
  
Eh tenido muchos(cuando digo muchos es muchos) con FF.net al subir los capitulos. Muy apenas pude subir el 7 capitulo de Nueve Meses y el ultimo de Sé mi Angel. Ni siquiera eh podido publicar mis nuevos fic´s, que estarian desde diciembre de acuerdo a la epoca asi que tendran que estar en mi compu ineditos un rato mas.  
  
~*Ale-chan*~  
  
Juzgando a los pocos reviews que me llegaron -_- yo lo veo un poco mal el capitulo. Pero por algo sera que no me salio muy bien, ya que este me gusto muchisisisisimo. =Þ Fue la mejor de las partes cuando Yoh gritaba histerico en el hospital. Y muchas gracias por la felicitacion...vas a estar en la fiesta?  
  
~*aiko-sakura*~   
  
Todos sabemos que Yoh es asi, un poco tonto(y estupido, despistado, poco audaz.......), pero aun asi es muy lindo. Tu tambien estas apuntada en mi fiesta. T-T Espero y asistas. Con quien quisieras llegar acompañada a la fiesta y quien es tu personaje favorito? ^o^  
  
~*Ayumi-san*~  
  
^^ Gracias por querer ir a mi fiesta!! Me satisface como escritora escuchar ese comentario y es una lastima que solo falten dos para el final, ne? Aunque prometo que el ultimo capitulo sera super largo para que esten satisfechos.  
  
~*Marineneko*~  
  
Ya hasta me sorprendia que no me dejaras review. ^^ Pero em alegro que no anduvieras perdida por tu casa. Bueno... felices fiestas para ti tambien!!! Y espero ver esos fanarts. Bien, ya estas regristrada..esta de sobra preguntarte tcon quien quieres venir acompañada y cual es tu personaje favorito? ^.^  
  
~*Fin de Reviews*~  
  
Ya esta todo listo para el final del fic y la super fiesta de mi cumpleaños. Se estan acabando las reservaciones asi que es mejor que se pongan las pilas y se apunten.  
  
Las personas apuntadas son:  
  
-. keiko-sk .-  
  
-. aiko-sakura .-  
  
-. Ayumi-san .-  
  
¡¡Vamos que todavia quedan reservaciones!!  
  
Por ultimo, quiero pedir ayuda, T^T tengo muchos problemas al subir los capitulos y espero me den un consejo para poder subirlos.  
  
~*Funga fu fu: Las palabras del poder*~  
  
~*Funga fu fu Funga fu fu Funga fu fu Funga fu fu Funga fu fu Funga fu fu Funga fu fu*~ 


	10. Capitulo 9: El Gran Final

~*Nueve Meses*~  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama ^-^  
  
Ultimo Capitulo: Mas que un simple momento.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*El aire era un poco más refrescante. En la cuidad no se podía sentir lo mismo que en ese lugar. Todo Ü¥e_#À_________________þ___Q~______________________S{_______________________ ___________,___l___,___l____________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________ª___T___(_______________ ________________________________________________ì___________________________ ____________________________~___T___î_______________________________________ __________@_f_&_____________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________________T_____ __Times New Roman_ _____Symbol_  
  
____Arial_ ____Tahoma_______Times New Roman_~*Nueve Meses*~Por: Annita Kyoyama ^- ^Ultimo Capitulo: Mas que un simple momento.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*El aire era un poco más refrescante. En la cuidad no se podía sentir lo mismo que en ese lugar. Todo era perfecto... *~- Muévete pedazo de animal!!!.- Anna aventó a Horo muchos metros lejos de ella.- Que te pasa mujer?!.- Ren llego cargando una caja de cartón.- Este imbécil que no baja las cosas rápido... -dijo Anna molesta.- Pero no es motivo de que le des una paliza....me hubieras llamado a mi y yo con mucho gusto lo hacia.-~*Horo, Ren e Yoh eran los encargados de bajar las cosas que faltaban del camión de mudanza. Pero solo los dos primeros ayudaban... *~- Donde esta Yoh?!.-- Dijo que quer quería ser víctima de esa cruel torturación, hasta creyó sentir que las piernas le temblaban*~  
  
- Anna!! Basta!!.-Yoh detenía a Anna por la espalda.  
  
- Tiene que sufrir!! Rompió mi taza favorita!!.-  
  
- Pero no puedes pegarle a Horo...-  
  
- Gracias amigo..-Horo muy apenas podía hablar-... sabia que podía confiar en ti.-  
  
- Si golpeas a Horo te podría hacer mal, ven vamos adentro, lo golpearas cuando estés en condiciones.- Yoh llevaba a Anna adentro de la Mansión.  
  
- T^T Entonces no lo hizo por que le importara...TToTT.-  
  
- 1...2.....3.....4.....5..6.7.....8....9...10...-  
  
- Y tu Hao!!.-grito Horo molesto- Deja de contar los chichones de mi pobre cabecita ¬¬.-  
  
- 11.....12....13....14....15....16......17.......18..19.....20....-  
  
- ¬¬**.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Yoh sentó tranquilamente a Anna en la sala. Esta parecía un poco más calmada. Yoh saco rápido la cámara y la ajustaba para empezar a grabar*~  
  
- Todavía no entiendo por que compraste eso..¬¬..-  
  
- Yo creo que es buena idea...-traía la cámara grabando-....O tu no Annita?..-  
  
~*La Itako soltó un gran golpe en la cabeza de su esposo*~  
  
- Ni se te ocurra grabarme en momentos vergonzosos...-  
  
- Pero Anna ^_X esa era la idea..-  
  
- ¬¬** Yoh...-  
  
- O.o Claro, los vergonzosos no.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Joven Horo, que le paso??!!.-Tamao corrió hacia Horo que estaba todavía en el suelo.  
  
- ^-^x No me paso nada.-  
  
- Pero si estas todo golpeado.-  
  
- O.o Tamao dijiste 'estas'?.-  
  
- Oh! Lo siento! Creo que tome mucha confianza pero le aseguro no volverá a pasar...-  
  
- Tamao...-Horo tomo las manos de Tamao con las de el-...Me alegra que me hables de tu...  
  
- Horo....-  
  
- Ahora.....me curarías mis pobres heridas? ToT.-  
  
- Oh sí!! Te llevare adentro.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Al otro lado del patio..*~  
  
~*Pilka descansaba tranquilamente sentada en el cesped*~  
  
- Miren es Pilika! Hola Pilika!!.-  
  
~*Pilika voltio hacia la puerta principal de la Mansión Asakura. Liserg, Chocolove y Ryu, entraban a la casa con una pequeña maleta..*~  
  
- Hola Chicos!! Los estabamos esperando...-Pilika corrió hacia sus amigos.  
  
- Q´pue´ y los dema´.-Chocolove hizo gala de su gran acento.  
  
- Están adentro acomodando las cosas para Anna.-  
  
- Doña Anna todavía no tiene al peque?.-Ryu, gran cambio en él, no traía su espada de madera.  
  
- No. Pero tal vez es cuestión de días.-  
  
- Que bien!! Llegamos a tiempo!! Verdad príncipe Liserg? ^o^.-  
  
- Si.Traje algunos regalos para Anna y él bebe.- dijo Liserg mostrando una gran maleta de llena de cosas.(¬¬ no!! llena de estiércol)  
  
- Los acompañare adentro, donde están Yoh y Anna..-  
  
~*Pilika guío a sus amigos recién llegados a la sala donde estaba la joven pareja*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Vamos Anna tu puedes!!!.- Yoh animaba atrás de la cámara.  
  
- Cállate!! No ves que cuesta trabajo?! Agr!!.-  
  
- Anna!! Vamos!! Tienes que hacerlo!!!.-  
  
- Que no entien....-  
  
- Annita! Solo un esfuerzo!!.-  
  
- Esta bien. Arg. Pero no vuelvas a pedirme cosas asi.-  
  
- Trato hecho.-  
  
~*Anna miro hacia la camara y sonrio abiertamente*~  
  
- Satisfecho?.-dijo mientras quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.  
  
- Si Anna. Quedo perfecto. ^.^.-  
  
- ¬¬ Hombres y sus juguetes!.-  
  
~*Pilika recorrio la puerta corrediza y dejo pasar a todos los invitados*~  
  
- Mira, tus demas amigos los peleles.-Anna alego fastidiada.  
  
- Nuestros, Anna, nuestros amigos.^-^U.-  
  
- Ya llegaron Liserg, Choco y Ryu.-Pilika grito entrando.  
  
- Genial!! Que bueno que vinieron!! Sientense.-Yoh les ofrecia asiento a un lado de el.  
  
- Hace tiempo que no los veo...-Liserg saco la maleta-...Les traje algo de cosas para el bebe.-  
  
- Liserg!! Te dije que te extrañe??!! ^-^.-Anna corrio hacia la maleta y se la arrebato.  
  
- ._. Que bueno que te gusto...-  
  
- O.o.-el resto de los demas.  
  
- u_u Lo siento..-Anna se sento nuevamente-..ya saben..¬¬...cambios de humor drasticos.-  
  
- Ah si, si.-balbucearon los demas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Al otro lado de la Mansion, se encontraba Kino, Yomhei, y Fausto platicando*~  
  
- Señor Fausto...-Kino hace una referencia-...Le encargo a mi alumna y a mi bisnieto...-  
  
- ^^ No se preocupe..-dijo devolviendole la reverencia-...Su alumna me regreso lo que mas queria en la vida..-volteo a mirar a Eliza-..y yo estare eternamente agradecido..-  
  
- Honorable señor Fausto...-el que hablo fue Yomhei-...la habitacion destinada a la llegada del nuevo Asakura ya esta lista. Para su comodidad y la de mi nuera hemos traido al Hanna-gumi, las recuerda no es asi?..-  
  
- Eran las antiguas camaradas de Hao, si, las recuerdo...-  
  
- Ellas estaran junto con Tamao en su disposicion para atender a Anna.-  
  
- Gracias. Esa es una gran ayuda.-sonrio anscioso.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Chocolove deja esa camara!!-Yoh corria detras de el.  
  
~*Al terminar sus deberes todos en la sala estaban reunidos, disfrutando del momento*~  
  
- Q´ ondas a todos..-decia girando la camara para que lo grabara-....  
  
[[Atravez de la camara]]  
  
~*Atras de Chocolove se ve sentado a Liserg, Ryu y Ren. La camara se tambalea un poco y se ve a Yoh*~  
  
- Jijiji.. Hola..^-^...Aqui estamos en Izumo esperando que.....-  
  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..-se escucha un grito atras.  
  
~*La camara cae y es atrapada por Liserg que filma de donde provino ese grito*~  
  
- Que fue ese grito??.-Pilika llego donde provenia el alboroto.  
  
- No lo se Pilika..-contesto Liserg que seguia filmando. Los demas ya se habian ido-...vamos a seguirlos...-  
  
~*Una gran caminata rapida es filmada por la camara hasta llegar a la habitacion donde se encontraban todos*~  
  
- Que pasa Ren?-instintivamente Pilika fue a los brazos de Ren.  
  
- ¬¬ Que hacias a solas con Liserg?.-  
  
- Deja los celos para luego. Sucedio algo malo?..-  
  
- No, nada. Solamente que ya es hora.-  
  
- Hora de que?.-  
  
- ¬¬ Dime, que estamos esperando?..-  
  
- Mhhh....la pizza?...-  
  
- ¬¬** No! La llegada de...-  
  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....-otro grito interrumpe a los fisgones-...salgan todos!! Especialmente Liserg!!.-grito Anna con enojo.  
  
- Yo? Por que?.-pregunto.  
  
- La camara..¬¬..-  
  
- Pero...-  
  
~*La mirada de Anna hace que todos salgan huyendo de ahi. Solo queda Yoh, Anna y Tamao*~  
  
- Srta. Anna ire a llamar al doctor Fausto.^^U.-Tamao salio rapido de la habitacion.  
  
- Te sientes mal Anna? Te duele mucho? No te preocupes pronto vendra Fausto y ...-  
  
- Largo.-  
  
- ._. Pero Anna, yo quiero, estar contigo..-  
  
- ¬¬ Que parte de la palabra no entendiste, quizas la "r" o la "a"?.-  
  
- P-p-p-ero...-  
  
~*Yoh no termina la oracion cuando siente que su mano es fuerte, muy fuertemente apretada por la Itako*~  
  
- Vale..vale...pero deja de lastimarme..me ire..~_~-  
  
- Espera...-Anna lo detuvo en medio de una contraccion-...quedate. No me dejes sola.-  
  
- ._. Anna esto no es juego..-  
  
- ¬¬*** CREES QUE ES UN JUEGO, EL QUE YO ESTE AQUI SUFRIENDO DOLORES INSOPORTALES Y TU COMO SI NADA????!!!! CREES QUE ESTOY JUGANDO???!!! ERES UN INSENSIBLE DESPRECIABLE Y ....Y.. TE ODIO!! NO HAY PEOR PERSONA EN EL MUNDO QUE TU. AHORA QUE SI QUIERES SEGUIR VIVIENDO POR UNOS MINUTOS MAS TE ACONSEJO QUE TE LARGUES LEJOS, MUY LEJOS DE ESTA HABITACION Y DE MI VISTA!!!.-  
  
~*La Itako saco fuerzas de su enojo para ponerse de pie, haciendolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar atrapado entre la pared y ella*~  
  
~*La puerta de la habitacion es abierta por Fausto, Marion y Tamao*~  
  
- Srta. Anna!!!..-Tamao grito asustada-..sientese, le puede hacer daño.-  
  
- Anna que sientes?- Fausto preguntaba pacientemente.  
  
- Como si quisieran pasar un camion atraves de un agujero de conejo.-dijo con cara de pujido.  
  
- Pero aun es muy pronto. El trabajo de parto dura entre 10 a 14 horas siendo primerizas..-  
  
- 11 horas..-corrigio amablemente Anna-...no pude dormir en la noche. Satisfecho?.-es la segunda vez que preguntaba eso en el dia.  
  
~*Un incomodo silencio reino a la habitacion*~  
  
- NO SE QUEDEN AHI PARADOS COMO ESTUPIDOS. ATIEN-AHHHHHHHH.-Anna se sento bruscamente en el piso tocadose el vientre.  
  
~*Fausto la acomodo y comenzo a sacar todo lo necesario*~  
  
- Anna..-susurro el shaman tratandose de acercar.  
  
- Yoh..-dijo paciente Marion-..es mejor que salgas.-  
  
- Pero Anna...no puedo dejarla sola..-dijo triste.  
  
- Marion la cuidara, si le pasa algo malo le avisare rapido. No se preocupe.-  
  
~*Yoh sale de la habitacion aun preocupado. Unos pasos afuera de la habitacion, se encontraban los shamanes, tenian un gran abastecimiento de comida, unos cuantos futones y la tele. Al verlo solo preguntaron con la mirada, excepto Horo que veia tele*~  
  
(¬¬ Estoy pensando a creer que Horo es pariente mio ¬¬U)  
  
- No se nada.-dijo el shaman como reflejo.  
  
~*Todos dieron un suspiro de insatisfacion y automaticamente giraron la cabeza para seguir viendo la tele.*~  
  
~*Yoh se sento cerca de sus amigos*~  
  
- Que hacen aqui y con todas esas cosas?.-Yoh pregunto sin animos a Liserg.  
  
~*Liserg que aun seguia grabando todo lo que ocurria, respondio deteniendo la grabacion de la pelicula*~  
  
- Se pusieron de acuerdo para poder acampar aqui. Dice Ren que eso se tomara su tiempo.^^U-  
  
- No creo que sea buena idea. Si Annita escucha los ruidos del televisor va a salir y nos va a golpear.-  
  
~*Demasiado tarde. La Itako yacia detras de Yoh con mirada punzante y aura rojiza. Todos sintieron un escalofrio y giraron lentamente la cabeza*~  
  
- QUE HACEN BOLA DE BABOSOS AFUERA DE MI HABITACION??!! NO VEN QUE ESTOY DANDO A LUZ A MI HIJO Y NECESITO QUE TODOS INMEDIATAMENTE SE LARGUEN DE AQUI???!!!!.-  
  
~*Instantaneamente todos corrieron con lo que pudieron agarrar despues del subito susto. Yoh tenia los ojos en blanco y no se movia de ahi.*~  
  
- Y TU??!!.-pregunto con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.  
  
- H-hola A-annita. Y-ya te s-sientes m-mejor?.-pregunto inocente.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- U.U La telenovela es muy triste.-  
  
- Como se llama?.-pregunto Pilka a su hermano.  
  
- "Una lata de frijoles para dos".-respondio sacando un pañuelo y limpiandose las pocas lagrimas-..nunca habia visto tal decision para quedarse con la ultima lata de frijoles.-  
  
- ¬¬U.-  
  
~*Se oyen risas en el patio. La puerta se abre y las risas se oyen mas sonoras. Llega lo que faltaba del Hanna-gumi y Manta con las compras del supermercado*~  
  
- Chicos!! Donde esta Anna? Le traje el chocolate que exigio..digo pidio..-  
  
~*Yoh quien estaba de espaldas giro la cabeza.*~  
  
- T^T.-Fue todo lo que respondio el shaman. Lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos y pasaban por varios obstaculos como moretones, chichones, y una que otra yaga.  
  
- Yoh!!! Amigo, que te paso???!!!.-Manta tiro las compras al piso del susto.  
  
~*Un grito de dolor de Anna fue suficiente respuesta*~  
  
- TToTT Anna.-susurro Yoh.  
  
- Asi que ya es hora.^^U Chicas, no deberian estar al pendiente de Anna?.- pregunto Manta al Hanna-gumi.  
  
- Es cierto!!.-Matti respondio tocandose la frente con sorpresa-..Vamos, Kanna. Despues el señor Hao se molestara por no atender bien a su sobrino.-  
  
- Hao dijo eso?.-pregunto Manta.  
  
- Si.Para el señor Hao, lo mas importante es su familia, en especial, el joven Yoh y su futuro sobrino.-respondio Matti, sin imaginarse que Hao no queria que esa verdad se supiera.  
  
~*En total, las chicas se retiraron a la habitacion.Todos aun seguian impactados por la noticia (excepto Horo, que no habia escuchado nada).*~  
  
~*Hao hizo acto de prescencia, con un vestuario que usan los aprendices de Kendo, una espada de bambu en su mano derecha, y su pelo recojido en coleta.(^¬^)*~  
  
(^^ No lo eh mencionado, pero me encanta Rurouni Kenshin, asi que ya se daran un poco mas de imaginacion para su vestuario)  
  
- Que pasa aqui?.-pregunto recargando su espada de bambu en el hombro.  
  
~*Todos lo miraban con cara de aguntar risas y unos que otros con cierta mezcla de maldad*~  
  
- No dejes que te quite tu lata,Arnulfo. Por derecho es tuya. Tu fuiste por ella al supermercado.-se escucho decir a Horo detras.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Eliza seco el sudor de Anna que emergia de su frente*~  
  
- Tamao, Marion, pueden salir a descansar un poco. Matti y Kanna me ayudaran.-Fausto ordeno a las aludidas que no habian parado de atender a Anna todo el tiempo.  
  
- Si pregunta el joven Yoh, que le digo?..-  
  
~*Fausto penso un poco. Anna se veia un poco mal y aunque no lo dijera necesitaba a su esposo.*~  
  
- Digale que lo necesito aqui lo mas rapido posible.-con cara seria.  
  
- S-si.-Tamao se extraño por esa expresion.  
  
~*Tamao y Marion salieron.En la habitacion estaban 2/3 del Hanna-gumi y Fausto*~  
  
- Vean que Anna este comoda.-ordeno a las demas chicas-Ya casi es hora.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*En la sala, ya se habian unido Hao y Manta, el primero extrañado por la forma en que lo veian.*~  
  
- Ah.-suspiro Horo enternecido-Que final mas feliz. Compartieron la lata.-  
  
- ¬¬U.-  
  
~*Marion y Tamao, llegaron a la sala.*~  
  
- Hola chicos!!.-grito Tamao.  
  
- Que hacen aqui? No deberian estar ayudando a Fausto?.-pregunto Hao.  
  
- Oh si! Pero...-  
  
- Tamao...-  
  
~*La joven fue interrumpida por un susurro*~  
  
- Dime que Anna esta bien!!!!.-grito Yoh quedando frente a frente con Tamao- No le paso nada malo, verdad??.-  
  
- ^^U Joven Yoh calmese. Salimos por que Fausto lo ordeno.Verdad Marion?.-  
  
- Si. Ademas Marion escucho que lo necesitaban en la habitacion ahora.- respondio.  
  
- ¡¡¡ANNA!!!.-grito el shaman corriendo a la habitacion.  
  
- Tamao...-ahora quien hablaba era Horo- T^T Te perdiste de una gran telenovela.-  
  
- O.o No me digas que ya se acabo "Una lata de frijoles para dos"?.-  
  
- Sip. ToT Pero ya casi se empieza "101 perros dijeron".-  
  
- Genial.-Tamao se sento aun lado de Horo.  
  
- ¬¬UuU.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- No crees que hacen mucho escandalo, Kino?.-pregunto Yomhei.  
  
- Jajajajaja....mi nieto todavia no sabe como enfrentar estas situaciones...pero tu no te metas en cosas que no te importan y sigue con el masaje en mis hombros.-  
  
- Si Kino.-  
  
~*Yomhei siguio con su pesada labor*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Matti, Kanna, ustedes preparen la bañera y la ropa del bebe.  
  
- Si.-respondieron ambas.  
  
- No te desesperes Anna..-dijo Fausto a Anna-..ya falta poco para que tengas al bebe.-  
  
- Y SI FALTA POCO, POR QUE NO ESTAS YA PREPARADO??!!!KYAAAAAAHHHH......- respiraba agitada.  
  
- Eliza seca el sudor de Anna..-sonrio-..solo estoy esperando algo.-  
  
~*Yoh toco alarmado la puerta.*~  
  
- QUIEN SERIA TAN TONTO PARA VENIR A "VISITARME" EN ESTOS MOMENTOS??!!! .AHHHHHHHHH.-  
  
- ^^U Pase.-fue todo lo que respondio el doctor.  
  
- Fausto, que le pasa a Anna?..-  
  
- VOY A TENER UN BEBE ESTUPIDO!!!.-respondio Anna antes que Fausto.  
  
- Es que...ya es hora...-  
  
- ¡¡ANNA!!.-el shaman corrio hacia su esposa.  
  
- NO GRITES!! NO VES QUE ESTOY DANDO A LUZ??!! AHHHHH....-  
  
- El cuello ya esta suficientemente dilatado.-reviso Fausto.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- No creen que deberian usar esa camara?.-pregunto Hao a Liserg.  
  
- Anna me dijo que no querian que la grabaran mientras daba a luz.-  
  
- Ahhh.-fue su respuesta.  
  
- ¿Cuales son las primeras palabras de un perro?.-esa pregunta provenia de la tele.-  
  
~*Sonido de 'apretar boton de concursos'*~  
  
- Guaw Guaw.-respondio un perro chihuahueño.  
  
- La numero uno!! La encuesta va con la familia 'Re-guaw'.-  
  
- Oye eso fue trampa!!.-grito Horo-El otro equipo apreto primero el boton.  
  
- ¬¬UuUuU.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Yoh, ponte a un lado de Anna.-  
  
- Si.-  
  
~*Fausto ya se encontraba en frente de Anna*~  
  
- Bien, Anna, puedes empezar..-  
  
- EMPEZAR A QUE??!! EMPEZAR A TENER AL BEBE??!! SI NO TE HABIAS FIJADO DESDE CUANDO EMPECE!!! DIOS!!.-  
  
- ^^UuU A...a....-  
  
- Annita, deja de gritar.-  
  
- A MI NO ME DICES LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER O SI DEBO DE CALLARME!! POR LOS GRANDES ESPIRITUS YA NO..... AH...AH...AH!!!.-jadeaba la futura madre.  
  
- Bien, Anna, tienes que tomarlo con calma, ¡Puja!.-  
  
- ¬¬U...AH.....ah.....Como?.....demo....ah.arg...........-  
  
- Se puede ver la cabeza, sigue asi!.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Se oye mucho ajetreo alla.-  
  
- Shh.Pilika no seas indiscreta...-Ren callaba a su amorcito.  
  
~*La camara los enfoca*~  
  
- Oye! Deja de mirarme con eso!.-  
  
- Se llama camara Ren... ademas, se ven muy bien juntos, justo para que esto quede de recuerdo..-  
  
- Mira Liserg, si no dejas de molestar con la ***dita camara te juro que ESTO..-mostrando su puño-...te quedara de recuerdo por muchos años..-  
  
~*De pronto,fue devuelto a la realidad, giro la cabeza despegandola de la tele y pregunto..*~  
  
- Donde esta el Yoh?.-Horo pregunto a la manada.  
  
- Es que... no te haz enterado?.-Hao pregunto.  
  
~*Nego frenetico con la cabeza*~  
  
- Uf.. u_u .... Yoh y Anna estan en su habitacion esperando la llegada de mi sobrino..digo de su mocoso ese..O.o..-  
  
- Lo va a traer la cigueña?.-pregunto Horo a Hao como niño de 3 años.  
  
- Pilika..-Ren susurro a su oido-...que a Horo no le han dicho de donde vienen los bebes?.-  
  
- No...el sigue creyendo que los bebes vienen de Paris y que los trae la cigueña..-dijo igual susurrando.-  
  
- Y entonces como se explica que las mujeres embarazadas tengan el vientre hinchado?..-  
  
- El cree que es por que las cigueñas intercambian la grasa que acumulan las embarazadas por nueve meses a cambio de un bebe..-  
  
- ¬¬U y por que no le dicen la verdad?-  
  
- Ren, conociendo a mi hermano tan pervertido crees que deberia saberlo?.-  
  
- O.O Buen punto.-  
  
- Como eres tonto!!!...-grito Hao.- ...los bebes no los trae la cigueña!!...-  
  
- No! no! no! no! no! no! no! no! no!.-negaron Pilika y Ren en unisolo.  
  
- Entonces, de donde vienen los bebes?..-  
  
- Los bebes vienen de....-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Los hombros, casi!...-  
  
- Yoh...-dijo suplicante Anna-...No me sueltes la mano por nada del mundo..-  
  
- Como voy a hacerlo si me aprietas mucho? ~_~.-  
  
- KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.........-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- O.O.-  
  
- Bien hecho indio, ahora Horo ira por el mundo embarazando jovencitas ¬¬.-  
  
- Yo como iba a saber Ren? ¬¬ Debieron de decirle la verdad.-  
  
- O.O Mi inocencia...-susurro Horo aun impactado.  
  
- Ay!...-Pilika posó su mano en su frente señal de resignacion-...ahora tendras que pagarle una terapia...-  
  
- Que??!! Yo??!! De mi sueldo??!!.-  
  
- ¬¬* Que pensabas? de el mio?.-Ren se unio a Pilika en 'destruir' a Hao.  
  
- ..... -'click', Hao tenia una idea-...^_^ Muchas gracias por ofrecer tu dinero para la terapia de Horo..-  
  
- Ren?.- Pilika pregunto.  
  
- O.o-  
  
- Bueno, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, nos vemos luegito...^o^.-Y Hao sale rapido de escena.  
  
- *¬* Adios Inocencia!! Hola placer!!.-Horo se levanto automatico.  
  
- ¬¬UuU.-  
  
- O.O-Ren seguia impactado.  
  
- ^^U.."Que miedo..."...-Penso por el momento Tamao.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Fausto llevo a un pequeño bebe a la tina que no dejaba de llorar a grito abierto, enseguida Matti y Kanna lo bañaban para despues vestirlo*~  
  
- Eso...fue....agotador...-  
  
- ^_^ Anna lo hiciste muy bien!!.-el joven abrazo a su esposa.  
  
- No... me ...dejas...respirar....-La Itako visiblemente sonrojada trato de quitar de encima a Yoh.  
  
- Lo siento.-  
  
- En unos momentos les dare a su hijo ^^.-  
  
- Gracias Fausto.-respondio Yoh por Anna la cual estaba muy cansada.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- ..Tamao...*¬*...Hijos cuando?...-  
  
- ^^uUu Horo, quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio..-  
  
- Entonces...Vamos a casarnos cuanto antes!!.- Tomo a Tamao en sus brazos (aun babeando) y corrio en circulos por la sala como animal en celo (¬¬U).  
  
~*Una sarten de teflon le pego duramente en la cabeza cayendo al suelo inconsciente*~  
  
- Eso es para que no molestes mas...pervertido..- una gran sorpresa fue Tamao la que hizo todo lo antes mencionado.  
  
- Esa chica tiene caracter. ^_^ .-  
  
- Jun!! Que bueno que pudiste llegar!!.-Pilika saludo a la hermana mayor de Tao.  
  
- Srta. Jun!! ^^ Que alegria verla.-  
  
- No me alaguen tanto...-Jun movia su mano de arriba a bajo agradeciendo sus palabras de bienvenida-...Como esta Anna? Como me dijo eh traido a Crayola..-  
  
~*Li Pailong entraba con Crayola sobre una pequeña canasta, la cual al escuchar su nombre ladró*~  
  
- La srta. Anna esta siendo atendida por el doctor Fausto.-  
  
- Que lastima!! Hubiera querido saludarla antes de que entrara en labor de parto.-  
  
- Chicas!! Chicos!!.-Liserg gritaba desde el pasillo corriendo.  
  
- Que pasa Liserg? ¬¬ Sabes que si Anna te oye gritar te matara..-Ren bufo.  
  
- Hola Liserg!!.- saludo Jun.  
  
- ^^ Ah Hola Jun!!.-  
  
- La noticia? ¬¬.-dijo Ren.  
  
- O.o Ah si!!!.-nuevamente se ponia ansioso-...El hijo de Yoh y Anna acaba de nacer y...y...-  
  
~*Todos corrieron hacia la habitacion pasando por encima de Liserg*~  
  
- @o@.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*La puerta fue tumbada por todos los curiosos*~  
  
~*Anna ya tenia al bebe en brazos y junto con Yoh le hacian cariños, a los cuales el bebe sonreia soñador. Hao que habia llegado antes hacia lo mismo que los jovenes padres*~  
  
- Miren es muy mono!!.- Pilika se safo de la montaña de amigos en la entrada para ir con Anna.  
  
~*Crayola salto encima de ellos para reunirse con sus dueños, y enseguida se le vino encima a Yoh y lo lamia en el cachete*~  
  
- A mi tambien me alegra verte Crayola! ^o^ Amigos no van a conocer a Hanna Asakura?.-  
  
- ....Hanna?....-divago Horo.  
  
- ....Asakura?...-le siguio Manta.  
  
- Disculpen, dejen pasar, a un lado ¬¬.- Liserg llego para filmar.- ..Pequeño Hanna di unas palabras para la camara ^_^ .-  
  
~*Hanna lo miro confundido y despues cerro sus ojos lentamente soltando un bostezo.*~  
  
- Es precioso!!.-Pilika voltea a ver a Ren el cual seguia hasta abajo de la montaña-...Hay que empezar a tener hijos..^o^.-  
  
- O//o.-Ren solo se sonrojo y despues dijo-...Pilika que no tienes pudor??!! ¬//¬.-  
  
- Eh chico Chino ¬¬ .-Hao hablaba-...Atiende a la peticion de Pilika ^o^.-  
  
- ._. Por que?.-  
  
- Es que me estoy dando cuenta...^o^...-agarra una gran bocanada de aire- ...Es divertido eso de los embarazos!!.^.^.-  
  
- Oni-chan....u_u...-Yoh hablo-....No sabes el alcance de tus palabras...-  
  
~*Fuerte golpe en el ojo del shaman*~  
  
- O.X.-  
  
- Yoh Asakura!! Comportate y tenme respeto..-Anna grito.  
  
~*Al gritar Anna, el pequeño Hanna desperto llorando*~  
  
- Ya...no llores....-Anna lo arrullaba. Miro asesina a Yoh-...Mira lo que haz hecho ¬¬.-  
  
- T^Tx Yo no hice nada.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Afuera de la Mansion Asakura*~  
  
~*Todos los apaches estaban formados de 7 en 7, en medio la lider de ellos, y enfrente del ejercito apache se encontraba Silver*~  
  
~*Kalim dejo de hacer fila para acercarse a donde estaba su camarada y poner su mano en el hombro*~  
  
- Es hora de irnos Silver.-Kalim hablo.  
  
- Si..-sonrio a su amigo-....Yoh....Cuida bien de ese niño, que algun dia, el sera el salvador de la humanidad..-  
  
~*Y con estas ultimas palabras, Silver y los apaches se retiraron dejando el buen augurio de los Grandes Espiritus*~  
  
~*Fin*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Comentario de Annita ^_^*~  
  
TT^TT Casi me pongo a llorar cuando escribi la palabra 'Fin'. TToTT Voy a extrañar Nueve Meses, para mi gusto es el mejor de todos los fic´s que eh publicado.  
  
^^ Por otra parte,::¡¡¡Gracias por acompañarnos en cada capitulo de este fic!!!:: Yo y Hanna se los agradecemos mucho.  
  
Les gusto el final?? Hubieran querido que el capitulo fuera mas extenso?? Bueno, lamento descepcionarlos, por que estire el capitulo todo lo que pude ^^UuU son 20 paginas de Word y eso es suficiente.  
  
Despues de mi peticion y la contestacion de Reviews vendra mi gran y esperada fiesta de cumpleaños.^o^  
  
~*Peticion*~ Hay que llegar a los 100 reviews no? ^.^ Solamente asi sabre que les gusto es fic todo lo que yo queria y si se puede pasar los 100 reviews? Que asi sea!!  
  
~*Reviews*~  
  
Para esta contestacion de reviews me ayudaran todos los personajes de Shaman King, ya que estan para la fiesta, seria bueno aprovecharlos.  
  
~*Xris*~ Claro! Ya estas apuntada!! ^_^  
  
Manta: Se habian fijado que su nombre...?  
  
Todos: Callate Manta!!  
  
Manta: T.T  
  
~*Marineneko*~ ^^U No creo que Bason este de pervertidote, pero ya vez, esos muertos algunas vez estuvieron vivos ( XD ) y tuvieron sus momentos de calentura.Ya estas apuntada y tus espiritus (¬¬ creo que eso son ne?) tambien estan invitados ^o^.Ahora que hablas de espiritus ._. yare, hace mucho que no me acuerdo del mio, la ultima vez que lo vi lo deje castigado (por ver en paño menores a las mujeres ¬¬*) en una esquina del patio ._.U hace como ......... 2 meses. ¡¡Lamento dejarte, pero tengo que ir a ver algo en el patio, "con razon oia ruidos en la noche"!! Bye!!  
  
Ren: ¬¬ Niña desobligada.  
  
~*keiko-sk*~ No te preocupes vale? Ya estas con tu fabulosa reservacion y claro que estas acompañada por Yoh ^o^ Y despues me lo prestas? Espero y si. Se lo tengo que entregar a Anna antes de las 12:00 p.m. pero ya sabes que cualquier cosa pasa en esas horas ^_~  
  
Yoh: ._. Mi inocencia..  
  
Horo: Se robo mi dialogo!! ¬¬  
  
~*aiko asakura*~ No se como -o- se fijan en alguien como Ren, la verdad ese chico es insoportable...  
  
Ren: ¬¬ ^_^ Con gusto te acompañare a la fiesta aiko.  
  
Ak: ¬¬ Lucido.  
  
~*Seinko*~ La polera? Mhhh...... No creo que sea tu mente muy sana (Pantalon! Pantalon! BOXERS!!) ^^U No hay que irse a los limites..(Oh my god!)...^//^ Como prescenciaste el bebe se llamo Hanna...  
  
Anna: Que quisiste decir con que 'Boxers!' y 'Oh my god"! ¬¬  
  
Ak: Na´ de nada ._.  
  
Yoh: /// "Vaya soy un objeto sexual, eso me pone mas en alto que mi hermano ^^"  
  
~*Indhira Morillo*~ Lamento no atender tu peticion de llamarle al bebe 'Hideky' pero tendras que comprender que ese es el nombre original y no podria hacer nada para remediarlo ^^U ya ves que mis lectoras son un poquito especiales con eso de ir muy pegada a los hechos de la historia...  
  
Yoh: A mi me gusta el nombre de Hanna. ^^  
  
Anna: Ya ves? Te dije que 'Hanna' seria mejor que 'Chicle' o 'Chocolate' ¬¬  
  
Hanna: ^o^  
  
~*yo-chan1*~ Jejeje Me gusto lo de 'yoh a mis brazos' ^^ Disculpa que el capitulo no dure lo que muchos habrian querido, pero mi idea era esa, el final salio de imprevisto. *-* Es que queria hacer algo similar al capitulo final de shaman king donde todo quedo en incognita.  
  
Chocolove: O.o Es cierto! Nadie supo el final de Shaman King!  
  
Ren: Eso es lo bueno, ya que gracias a ello existen los fic´s ^^  
  
Yoh: Sip, hay fic´s muy buenos.^o^ Me gustan especialmente donde Anna es sumamente cariñosa conmigo ^//^.  
  
Anna: ¬¬  
  
~*Emi Tachibana*~ Ya puse un poquito mas de escenas RenxPilika pero creo que falto mas de TamaoxHoro ^^U Es una verdadera lastima que se acabara, no? Casi todos los fic´s en esta espoca tienen fin... Ah u_u que tristeza..  
  
Horo: Lagrimas de Cocodrilo ¬¬  
  
Ak: ¬¬*  
  
~*Fin de Reviews*~  
  
En un salon ni muy grande ni muy pequeño (¬¬) todos lo lectores invitados estaban a punto de entrar:  
  
- Querido publico....-voz de anfitrion-..Nuestra primera invitada sera acompañada de Yoh Asakura..  
  
Entra keiko-sk acompañada del shaman castaño.  
  
Yoh: ^^  
  
Keiko-sk: *-*  
  
Anna: ¬¬  
  
- ...La siguiente invitada es.....Marinenenko con sus respectivos espiritus acompañandola....-  
  
Marineneko: ^^ Hola.  
  
Nii-chan: ^.^ Esto va a ser divertido.  
  
Cuello: -o- "Estoy recapacitando....por que me pusieron ese nombre?. Estara Tamao por ahi? *¬*"  
  
Ak: "Otro Horo ^^U"  
  
Ping: ^^U "Nada mas como y me voy a seguir con mi plan de dominar al mundo atravez del Internet Muahahahahahaha"  
  
- ....Un aplauso a...Xris que no nos dijo con quien queria venir acompañada asi que...^^UuU.-  
  
Kotoshi: -como naufrago- Yo acompaño a una chica linda! Vamos Xris!!  
  
Xris: O.o Dios por que no habre dicho con quien queria venir acompañada?..  
  
- ....Continuamos con...aiko-sakura que la acompaña Ren...^^-  
  
Aiko-sakura: ^^ Ojala Ren no me suelte el brazo.  
  
Ren: "Ojala me soltara el brazo -o-" ^^  
  
- ........Con esto hemos terminado...pasaremos a darle la palabra a Annita Kyoyama...-  
  
Ak: Bueno ^_^ Muchas gracias por asistir a mis fiesta de 16 años, voy a tener que cambiar mi Bio ^_^U..  
  
Yoh: ^o^ Pastel! Pastel! Pastel!  
  
Horo-horo: PASTEL! PASTEL! PASTEL! PASTEL! *¬*  
  
Ak: Si va haber pastel pero no les gustaria antes bailar?.^^  
  
Ren: -o- A mi no me saca a bailar nadie.  
  
Ak: Ya lo veremos..MUHAHAHAHAHAHA..  
  
Todos: ¬¬U  
  
Ak: O.o Ay no! Me desquicie otra vez?  
  
Todos::asienten con la cabeza:: ¬¬UuU  
  
Ak: Por ultimo, quiero mandarle saludos a ::sacando una muy larga lista::  
  
- Annie-chan Diethel  
  
- Hao-kun  
  
- anna15  
  
- Jos D  
  
- Emi Tachibana  
  
- Seinko  
  
- Nanase Oikawa CLAMP  
  
- Marineneko  
  
- Ale-chan  
  
- yo-chan1  
  
- nacha  
  
- Ayumi-san  
  
- aiko-sakura  
  
- keiko-sk  
  
:: Todos saludan desde sus asientos::  
  
- Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne  
  
- Hana Asakura y Annis Kyouyama  
  
- ei-chan  
  
- Juri-San  
  
- Xris  
  
- yahg-tao  
  
- Annita Daidouji  
  
- Asakura Girl  
  
- Xgirl1  
  
- Hana Dawn  
  
- Indhira Morillo  
  
- Eleone  
  
- Rally  
  
- Bratty  
  
- Haruko-sama  
  
:: Todos saludan nuevamente::  
  
Ak: Y a un monton de personas mas!! ^o^ Creo que me excedi, parecia la fiesta de los MTV Music Awards jijijiji.  
  
Yoh: Y el pastel?¬.¬  
  
Anna: Se mas respetuoso!!.-fuerte golpe.  
  
Ak: O.o Ah si! El pastel!! Chicos entren con el pastel!!!  
  
Entra Ryu, Liserg, Ren y Chocolove cargando un gran pastel de 10 pisos.  
  
Horo: Pastel de chocolate!! Mi favorito!! ^¬^  
  
Ak: El mio tambien ^¬^  
  
-...Es hora de soplar las velas..-nuevamente la voz del ¿Big Brotter?-  
  
Ak: Es que despues del ultimo Big Brotter, se quedo sin empleo y lo contrate.  
  
BB: ^.^U  
  
Ren: Sopla las velas y pide un deseo ya que no puedo cargar este pastel mas!!  
  
Ak: ^o^ Mi deseo es.......  
  
- ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!! - 


	11. Epilogo

~*Nueve Meses*~  
  
Por: Annita Kyoyama ^-^  
  
Epilogo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*No han cambiado las cosas despues de varios meses. La pension es la misma casa de locos, solo que un poco mas, ya que el nuevo integrante de esta gran familia se les unio, trayendo caos y desesperacion por todos lados*~  
  
~*Pension Asakura 2:30 am*~  
  
~*Un pequeño niño de apenas 6 meses lloraba con mucho vigor*~  
  
- Yoh...-Anna dio un codazo para que este despertara- Hanna esta llorando otra vez, es tu turno.-  
  
- Ah...Mhh..~_~ -dijo adormilado-...Yo lo arrulle la ultima vez.-recordo.  
  
- Esta bien.-dijo despertandose bien-...Lo decidiremos con piedra, papel o tijeras.-dijo dominate la Itako.  
  
- Bueno ^^ Pero esta vez no me ganaras.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Ya...ya...-arrullaba algo desesperado-...Vamos Hanna, papi Yoh quiere ir a dormir..TT.TT.-  
  
~*El llanto no cesaba*~  
  
- ¡Ay! ¡Sueltame! Mi cabello.....-lloro Yoh.  
  
~*Hanna se colgaba de los mechones de su padre y magicamente dejo de llorar*~  
  
- Un problema resuelto..-dijo para si-..Hanna a dejado de llorar. Solo falta que me suelte mi pobre cabello, me duele mi cabecita..T^T.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Parecia que Hanna habia soltado el cabello de Yoh. Pero no se habia dejado vencer por el sueño*~  
  
- Veamos...¿que haremos para que te duermas?..-  
  
- Jijiji..-rio bajito, como burlandose del destino de su padre.  
  
- ¡Ya se!.-metio la cabeza en el baul de juguetes de Hanna-..¿Que te parece esto?..^o^.-  
  
~*Yoh tenia en sus manos, titeres de telettubies,uno rojo y el otro verde. Hanna los miro atentamente, se fijo primero en los pies (ya que no tenian ¬¬), despues en las manos y el estomago, y por ultimo la cara.*~  
  
- ..*snif*...-Hanna amenzaba con llorar.  
  
~*Y lloro. No le agradaban esos telettubies para nada. (Gol Hanna ^^ Tu eres de los mios).Yoh al ver lo que habia provocado avento los juguetes lejos de ahi.*~  
  
- ¬¬ Gracias estupidos muñecos- dijo sarcastico-... No se como Manta se los regalo..-  
  
~*El pequeño lloraba con mas ganas y mas sonoro. Yoh repitio la accion de buscar juguetes y esta vez saco, al igual que el pasado, un titere pero muy diferente.*~  
  
~*Este era un pequeño samurai, con largo cabello plateado, atado a una cola; ropas antiguas y dos espadas ambas atadas a su cintura (ya sabemos quien es ¿no?*~  
  
- ¿Quieres jugar con Amidamaru?...-  
  
- Jijijiji..-Hanna trataba de alcanzarlo desde su portabebe-...^o^..-  
  
- Uf...-solto el muñeco y lo coloco en las pequeñas manos de Hanna-...Le agrada ese muñeco. Menos mal..-  
  
~*En otro lugar*~  
  
- HAHAHA...-reia Amidamaru señalando a los telettubies-..Hanna me prefirio a mi y no a ustedes.-saco su lengua en forma de burla.  
  
- ¬¬ Escupido Sanurai...-dijeron todos-...Nos venjarenos...-todos cambiaron su rostro a uno de felicidad-...¡¡Abazo!!!..-todos se abalanzaron hacia Amidamaru.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!! ¡¡¡¡ABAZO NOOOO!!!.O.o..-huyo desesperado el samurai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Hanna seguia jugando con el pequeño samurai, primero a abrazarlo hasta que se salieran los ojos y despues a hacerlo volar como superman.*~  
  
- Ahh..-bostezo Yoh-..Tengo sueño..-  
  
~*El pequeño Hanna dejo de jugar para ver a Yoh a los ojos. Parecia que lo habia entendido perfectamente. Y despues vino el llanto nuevamente.*~  
  
- ¿Que pasa?...-su olfato se puso alerta-...¡¡Oh No!..-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Despues de un cambio drastico de pañales. La calma volvio de nuevo.*~  
  
- Espero y no tarde mucho en dormirse.-  
  
~*Yoh vio el reloj colgado en la pared del cuarto de Hanna*~  
  
- Las 3:30 de la mañana...Ah..-suspiro cansado.  
  
~*Nuevamente vino el llanto.*~  
  
- No...ya no...TToTT.-gimio Yoh.  
  
~*De pronto un recuerdo cruzo por su mente. ¿Tres de la mañana? Era la hora de su biberon.*~  
  
- Calma Hanna...Te traere tu leche..u_u..-  
  
~*Hanna dejo de llorar y veia como su padre bajaba por su alimento*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Me quiero ir a dormir con Annita..-gimoteaba subiendo las escaleras.  
  
~*Al llegar a la habitacion de su hijo, vio con asombro que este ya permanecia dormido abrazando su samurai con la mano izquierda y con su dedo de la mano restante yacia en su boca.*~  
  
- Jijijiji...¡Por fin se durmio!! T-T Gracias Kami-sama. Ahora a dormir ^o^.-  
  
~*Coloco una manta encima del pequeño, y lo llevo al cuarto donde Anna dormia, por si se despertaba no tendria que caminar.*~  
  
~*Al llegar vio a Anna despierta, sentada en el futon y cuando Yoh entro subio la vista para verlo a los ojos*~  
  
- Se durmio..-fue todo lo que dijo. Yoh asintio feliz con la cabeza.  
  
~*Bajo a Hanna al piso a un lado del futon donde yacia Anna*~   
  
- ¿Fue dificil?.-  
  
- Como todas las noches.-  
  
~*Se recosto a un lado de Anna, y comenzo a besarla suabvemente*~  
  
~*Esta coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del shaman de cabello castaño y fueron descendiendo lentamente para quedar Yoh arriba de Anna.*~  
  
- ¿Deriamos?.- pregunto Yoh.  
  
- Si no quieres no.-  
  
- Jijijiji. Entonces...-beso a la Itako apasionado-.....hay que continuar.-  
  
~*Nuevamente se besaron, epro su momento de union de labios fue separada por un estrepitoso llanto al lado de ellos*~  
  
- ¡No otra vez!.-gimieron los dos a la vez.- ¡¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!!.-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Comentario de Annita ^o^*~  
  
Hola. ^O^ Hice un epilogo.Ojala les haya gustado. Ya que este fic tuvo un prologo por que no un epilogo?  
  
Ademas extrañaba escribir en el. Ah.. ^.^ Espero les haya agradado lo de los telettubies. ¡Guacala los odio!!  
  
Bye 


End file.
